Luffy's Monsters
by N Harmonic
Summary: The Strawhats, before they were nakama, all lived their lives thinking that they'd always be alone, that's they'd never be loved. It was a life of sadness; punishment for what they were. Then, one human changed that all. A human named Monkey D. Luffy. Monster!Strawhats, Human!Luffy, still OnePiece!AU but a little different
1. Drabble0 - Monster Nakama

**Monster Nakama**

 **Summary: The Strawhats, before they were nakama, all lived their lives thinking that they'd always be alone, that's they'd never be loved. It was a life of sadness, punishment for what they were. Then, one human changed that all. A human named Monkey D. Luffy. Monster!Strawhats, Human!Luffy, still OnePiece!AU but a little different**

 **AN: Hey so I updated all of my chapters so my ideas don't clash and cause confusion. Like Zoro's features for example. Anyways, please and thank you!**

 **AN: Luffy still has his gum-gum fruit but I thought I'd be interesting where the Strawhats saw just how much Luffy accepted and cherished them all despite their flaws (monstrous or not). This came to me while reading** ** _"Vampires and Werewolves, and Pirates, Oh My!"_** **by** **pingo1387** **, which is a great read, about any number of the Strawhats being Vampires or Werewolves. If I were you, I'd check it out if that's your thing.**

 _Flashback_

 _ **"W!Zoro talking"**_

 **Attack Names**

W!Zoro means Werewolf Zoro, just so you can distinguish that **.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Is anyone really surprise?" Nami asked, the wind blowing through her hair.

The Strawhats, sans their captain, were standing on the remaining stone wall of Marineford, watching the battle unfold with determined expression. They were all closely watching Luffy, their captain, who had yet to notice them as he ran through the battlefield to his brother, who was on the scaffold, waiting to be executed.

"He's Luffy," Usopp sighed, gripping his slingshot, "Should we be surprised by anything he does?"

"By those he befriends?" Robin agreed somberly; watching as Jimbei, the shichibukai, defend their captain.

Robin's words caused everyone to pause; contemplating her words. All of them were monsters of society and legend. The Strawhats, before they were nakama, all lived their lives thinking that they'd always be alone, that's they'd never be loved. It was a life of sadness, punishment for what they were. Then, one human changed that all. A human named Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Zoro**

 _"Why do you have a tail?" the skinny kid asked, tilting his head as he stared at the bound swordsman._

 _Zoro growled, shifting his green tail to be behind his person. "I'm a werewolf," he said, not bothering to hide the fact._

 _Zoro kept up his angry mask, unconsciously tensing his muscles and preparing himself for the onslaught to come, for the pain to be delivered. Werewolves were considered diseases, not even people anymore, just dogs with human-like features. Zoro didn't refute them though; he was a monster; he'd killed and eaten humans during the full moon. He's killed in cold blood and never shedded a tear. He was a de-._

 _"Awesome!"_

 _Zoro jolted, his tail going frigid, and Zoro hid it again. "W-what?" he asked._

 _Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!" he snickered. "I've never met a werewolf before! Join my crew!"_

 _Zoro froze, then growled, baring his teeth. "Are you stupid or do you have a deathwish!" he barked. "I'm a werewolf! Not cool! I've killed people! I've eaten humans! I'm a monster!"_

 _Luffy laughed again. "So?" he asked, "I'm a monster too! We can be monsters together!"_

Zoro had been stubborn but so had Luffy and soon he was first mate. Zoro didn't just get a captain that day, he found a friend, a brother. He went forward and hasn't turned back since.

 **Nami**

 _Luffy tilted his head. "A witch?" he asked._

 _Nami scowled. "What of it pirate?" she asked with venom._

 _Luffy pounded his fist into this palm. "A sea hag," he said with a nod._

 _"Fuck you!" Nami barked. While she was a sea hag, technically, she didn't appreciate the fact at all._

 _Sea hags were ugly, old woman who lived on beaches, hexing and cursing ships and their captains. Nami didn't want to be that, but her mother, her real mother, had been one and Nami was born a witch without a choice. Nami had full control of her powers, but she couldn't use them for evil. Evil powers created sin that could be seen on the skin; it was why sea hags were seen as disgusting monsters._

 _She wasn't a monster. She didn't want to be anyways…_

 _Luffy laughed and Nami bristled. "You must be a great navigator!" Luffy said._

 _Nami paused in shock; Bellemere had said something so similar before. She had said; "A sea hag uses her powers to manipulate the sea and looses her beauty; but why manipulate the sea when you can work beside it?". After that day, Nami began to learn to harmonize with the sea._

 _Nami smirked cockily, fake. "I'm the best navigator in the East Blue," she boasted._

 _"Shishishishi!" Luffy snickered. "Be my navigator! We need monsters like you!"_

 _"Luffy," Nami whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Help me…"_

 _Luffy walked passed her, putting his hat on her head, before thrusting his arms into the air. "OF COURSE I WILL!" he shouted._

Luffy had helped her, even after everything she's done; they all had. She realized just how serious Luffy had been. Nami had never felt more beautiful than when she was leading her crew to journeys undiscovered, and to stories yet to be told. The sea and herself had never been closer than when she was on the _Going Merry_ or _Sunny_.

 **Usopp**

 _Luffy frowned. "Cambion?" he repeated, then turned his head. "Zoro! What's that?!"_

 _Zoro peaked an eye open. "Lust-drinkers," he explained, and Usopp flinched, looking at his shoes._

 _Luffy frowned. "Lust?" he repeated._

 _Nami swatted Zoro. "Ignore him Luffy," she said with a nervous smile._

 _Usopp spoke up. "I'm a half-demon," he muttered, "I'm already a disgrace to this world and the demon world… I can't even access my powers… I'm weak..."_

 _Luffy tilted his head, like Usopp had something stupidly obviously. "Of course you are," he said simply and Usopp flinched._

 _"Thanks," the sharpshooter muttered, downhearted._

 _Zoro and Nami chuckled while Luffy snickered. "You're weak," Luffy repeated, "But nakama make you strong."_

 _Usopp looked up in surprise and was momentarily blinded by the teen's smile. "Come with us!" Luffy said._

Usopp didn't need the powers his father gave him to be a strong warrior of the sea. All he needed was his nakama. He regretted having ever tried to leave such a great thing behind. His crew was his strength.

 **Sanji**

 _"Really? A vampire?!" Luffy asked excitedly, hopping in his seat._

 _Sanji rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes," he said in annoyance. Reactions always varied from good or bad._

 _"You should join me crew!" Luffy announced._

 _"Fuck no!" Zoro barked, not at all liking the leech._

 _"No thank you," Sanji replied, still annoyed, then rounded on the werewolf. "Fuck you fleabag!"_

 _Zoro stood with a growl, his tail rigid. "You wanna repeat that bloodbank!" Zoro roared._

 _Luffy laughed in the background. "You're perfect!" he said. "You're joining my crew!"_

 _"Don't decide that yourself!" Sanji shouted._

In the end, just like the rest of them did, Sanji had joined the crew. He had thought it would be hard, being without a constant supply of blood, but Luffy, Usopp, and even Nami, had never minded being his personal donators. She's even found him a sunstone so he wouldn't go through sunscreen like it was water.

Sanji had thought he'd spend an immortal life of solitude. And while he still would, at least he got to say he'd truly lived before that time came. These days, his never-ending life, never had a dull moment.

 **Chopper**

 _"I'm a monster!" Chopper shouted, adamantly hiding his tears. "Monster don't belong with humans!"_

 _"Luffy? A human?" Usopp asked himself, jumping from the green, wolf-man hybrid's back._

 _W!Zoro, in his werewolf form, rumbled and Chopper squealed in fright, hiding incorrectly behind Luffy. Luffy beamed._

 _"Zoro!" he said, tackling the beast in a hug._

 _"I see my magic wasn't wasted," Nami noted with a tired smile._

 _Around W!Zoro's neck was a thick leather collar with a silver buckle and a large opal stone in the center; a moonstone. The stone allowed for W!Zoro to keep his human consciousness while transformed._

 _W!Zoro nodded at her in thanks._

 _Chopper looked at them in horror. "You know it?!" he replied._

 _"Mah; not it, 'he'," Luffy whined. "This is my first mate, Zoro!"_

 _Sanji smirked, limping towards them. "A real monster," he smirked and W!Zoro growled._

 _"_ _ **Imma kill you shitty leech**_ _," W!Zoro growled, though no one understood him._

 _"He says he going to kill you," Chopper translated without thought, then flinched when they all looked at him._

 _Chopper screamed when suddenly W!Zoro was hovering over him. "_ _ **He's staying**_ _."_

 _"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, "Welcome to the crew!"_

Chopper had joined, and when he did, he had cried for so long. He really was the wasn't a monster compared to his crew, and he'd never been happier to be a reindeer who'd eaten the Hito Hito no Mi. Zoro and he had become fast friends, and Nami and Vivi call him cute, and Luffy and Usopp played with him. Chopper didn't know what it was like to have a home, but he felt that this was it. With Luffy, and everyone.

 **Robin**

 _"Leave me!" Robin cried, "I want to die!"_

 _Luffy stared with a blank expression, the Strawhats standing beside him, just as determined to help their nakama. Luffy glanced over at the annoying flag; a piece of fabric that had more hold over Robin than anything else in the world. Luffy glanced at Sogeking, who he knew was really Usopp; only Usopp made his shorts feel weird._

 _"Sogeking," Luffy said, "That flag is annoying."_

 _Zoro smirked, his wolf-like ears pitching forward. "It's pretty ugly," he agreed._

 _"It's worse than the sun," Sanji snorted, adjusting his sunglasses._

 _Chopper shrugged nervously. "It is kinda useless," he said._

 _Usopp nodded. "Hai," he said, and cocked his slingshot. Fire energy began to gather. "_ **Demon technique: Fire Kitsune Star** _!"_

 _Everyone watched in shocked awe as the star flew, creating the shape of a kitsune before it hit the world government's flag; engulfing in it flames. Everyone but the Strawhats looked on in either awe or horror._

 _"You're crazy!" Spandam shouted. "You can't beat the world government!"_

 _Luffy threw his arms up. "You wanna bet!" he shouted and Spandam screamed._

 _Robin looked at them in shock and Luffy made eye contact. "Robin! TELL ME YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Luffy shouted._

 _"Robin," Chopper muttered determinedly and everyone else watched on in silence._

 _Robin bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. Live? Could she live? ...Did she deserve to live…?_

 _Robin's past dictated her future; she was a monster, she deserved nothing less than death. And yet… None of them treated her like a monster; Zoro even went on to call them all family. Sual had said…_

 _'There is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone. Someday you will meet brave friends who will protect you. Go and live with them Robin.'_

 _Robin pitched forward. "I WANT TO LIVE!" she begged. "Take me to the sea with you!"_

 _Luffy smirked._

After her home village was destroyed, and her mother was killed, Robin had forgotten what happiness was. Now she knew. Happiness was with Monkey D. Luffy, and the Strawhats.

 **Franky**

 _"Why would I join a bunch of weirdos like you?" Franky snorted, not at all deterred by the fact his panties were missing._

 _"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered. "Why not?"_

 _Robin smiled. "Aren't weirdos more interesting than normal people?" she asked._

 _Nami snorted. "Who's normal?" she asked._

 _"Normal?" Chopper asked her, it was such a foreign concept to him._

 _Franky frowned. "I'm a cyborg," he said, "Even if I joined you, I would have nothing to give. I have no heart."_

 _Luffy shrugged. "You can take mine," he said with a shrug. "I'll share."_

 _Franky jolted. "Share?" he asked incredulously._

 _Nami sighed. "Alright, alright," she conceded. "If you're going around giving out hearts, I guess I can give mine too."_

 _"Me too!" Chopper beamed, "Thought it isn't really possible…"_

 _"Haruharuharu!" Robin chuckled. "I shall share as well."_

 _Franky stared at them, and he knew he wouldn't be able to say no now. The real question now was, what the hell was he getting into…?_

Becoming a cyborg, Franky had forgotten how to express emotion; he'd always faked it for those around him. With the Strawhats, his new family, and _Sunny_ , Franky didn't have to fake it anymore.

 **Brook**

 _"Yohohoho! Hello there," Brook said, looking at the stunned crew. "My name is Brook."_

 _Sanji sighed, turning towards the galley. "I don't even had to ask," he said, shaking his head._

 _"Good one Luffy," Zoro said, before returning to his weight training._

 _"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"_

 _"He's interesting," Chopper noted from a doctor's perspective._

 _"I'll get a new bunk ready," Usopp announced._

 _Brook frowned, tilting his head. "Am I missing something?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Nami shared an exasperated smile with Robin before looking at Brook. "You're a part of this crew now," she said._

Brook was never alone when with the Strawhats crew. Brook had almost forgotten what it was like to be alone.

"We're going to save him," Chopper said, in heavy point, "Right?"

Brook nodded. "And that young man by the looks of it," he noted.

"Portgas D. Ace," Robin said factually.

"Luffy's older brother." Sanji added, breathing smoke in.

"When are we going?" Franky asked, a stray bullet hitting him.

Zoro pulled his swords out, accessing his powers to enhance his senses and agility. "No time like the present," he said, then jumped down.

Everyone sighed before jumping into the fray, activating their powers as they went. "LUFFY!" they all shouted.

Luffy gasped and turned before a wide smile spread across his face. "MONSTERS!" he shouted back.

Everyone smirked in reply. Monsters indeed. Luffy's monsters.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So there you have it, Luffy and his monsters. I thought it'd be interesting to write. Luffy doesn't give a shit about your abilities, or past, unless it's super cool; Luffy only cares about your future.**

 **Anyways, tell me how I did,**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	2. Drabbles1 - The Battle, Marineford

**The Battle**

 **Drabble#1: The Strawhats show the Marines just what kind of monster they are dealing with.**

 **So** **dhampire712** **gave me an epic review and an epic idea: Drabbles! Why not? Just random stories with the Monster Strawhats and stuff? Shim(she/him), already gave a few great ideas so if you have any- please share! I'd love to write what you've got. I've already got plenty for the first 'Hats, but nothing so far for Chopper, Robin, Franky, or Brook so if you could pass a few, that'd be great!**

 **Anyways, shim said: I would LOVE to read about the reactions to Luffy's monster crew! Especially from Ace, Sabo, Marco and Law!**

 **I have a feeling theirs would be the best! Just an idea.**

 **dhampire712** **! I'll do you justice!... Just not all at once. Don't quote me on my battle, I never saw Marineford, but only cause I didn't want to see Ace-nii and Pops die firsthand…**

 **Devlin Dracul** **:** **Devlin** **asked what kind of monster Robin was and Robin is a monster from her own past. I don't know really how to explain Robin; she feels so many things from her past and so much guilt and regret. You can't really explain Robin's monstrosity, if you will. I made her a monster basically because of her memories. Maybe one day she'll become human like Luffy when she accepts herself. I might do a drabble on that...**

 **Anyways, please enjoy~!**

 **Powers**

 ** _Werewolf!Speak_**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _Last Time:~_

 _"When are we going?" Franky asked, a stray bullet hitting him._

 _Zoro pulled his swords out, accessing his powers to enhance his senses and agility. "No time like the present," he said, then jumped down._

 _Everyone sighed before jumping into the fray, activating their powers as they went. "LUFFY!" they all shouted._

 _Luffy gasped and turned before a wide smile spread across his face. "MONSTERS!" he shouted back._

 _Everyone smirked in reply. Monsters indeed. Luffy's monsters._

Instantly, the Strawhats were in the battlefield, covering one another as they cut down marines and pirates alike while running to reach Luffy. Zoro was leading them, his ears, wolf-like, were flicking wildly while tracking everyone's movements.

"Sanji!" Zoro order, "Get to Luffy!"

"Aye!" Sanji shouted, and grudgingly followed the order.

Sanji flexed his leg muscles once before taking off in breakneck speeds, faster than Luffy in his second gear. In an instant, Sanji was running beside Luffy. Luffy grinned at him.

"Sanji!" he said.

Sanji sighed, kicking away a marine. "You just love almost killing us!" he accused, grinding his teeth on his cigarette.

Luffy's face became serious. "I'm going to save Ace," he said.

"We are yoi."

Luffy and Sanji turned to see Marco, his wings and talons out. "I'm saving Ace!" Luffy argued.

"Go on Captain," Sanji said, turning to face the phoenix. "Save your brother!"

"I'm here Luffy!" Zoro shouted, protecting his captain's back. "Chopper, stick to Sanji!"

"Aye!" Chopper said, turning into his heavy point. "Rahh!"

Luffy and the crew continued, Sanji and Chopper staying behind, blocking Marco's path. Marco glared at them, clearly unhappy.

"We're fighting for the same cause yoi!" Marco growled.

Sanji breathed in, smoking drifting away from him. "Captain said he'd do it," he said dryly, his eyes flashing red in warning.

Chopper nodded. "I trust in my captain," he agreed, clenching his fist.

Marco gritted his teeth, shifting into a lower position. "You're just another obstacle yoi," he said.

Back with the crew, Luffy was running in front, the Strawhats behind him, letting nothing hit him. Zoro was partially transformed now, his legs becoming digitigrade, allowing for more brute force. Nami and Usopp were surrounded by their orange and purple auras respectively, fighting with their given weapons. Robin was using her fruit powers, snapping the necks of marines. Franky was shooting marines with his arm cannon, and Brook was using his swordsmanship.

"Luffy!" Nami called, striking another marine, "Ace is being protected by the Admirals! What you are going to do?!"

"I'll save Ace!" Luffy replied.

"Meaning he's got nothing!" Usopp cried in horror.

"I'll take Aokiji," Robin said. She was afraid of the ice-man but she would give away her useless life to Luffy if need be.

"We both will," Franky said, and the two veered off.

"Kizaru-san won't know what hit him," Brook said, but he knew he couldn't beat the light man though. That was proven mere days ago.

"We're coming too Brook!" Nami said, and she and Usopp followed.

Zoro and Luffy were left, running towards the scaffold, where the last admiral was. "I'm behind you Luffy!" Zoro said.

"We can jump!" Luffy said.

Zoro nodded, and quickly sheathed his swords before he fell on all fours. Zoro's moonstone glowed and his body fully changed form, becoming a large, wolf-man hybrid. Luffy mounted him and W!Zoro took off running, almost as fast as Sanji as he dodged the flying bodies and attacks.

"Luffy! Don't!" Ace called desperately.

"You're my brother!" Luffy shouted back, W!Zoro roaring in response.

Akainu smirked. "Pirate scum," he said, and pulled his fist back.

"Zoro!" Luffy called.

W!Zoro got even faster, running towards the magma-man. Everyone looked at them in horror; were they insane?! Just as they met Akainu head on, Luffy stretched his arms and launched himself directly to Ace with a shout of 'Decoy!'. Akainu was left with W!Zoro, who was growling at the man menacingly.

"Aaaaaceee!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy…" Ace breathed.

"Fire!" Sengoku shouted, too far away to stop the teen.

Everyone watched in trepidation as the marines fired only for the bullets to be stopped by a plume of flames. Sengoku cursed, the Strawhats cheered, and Whitebeard and Garp smirked in victory. The flames opened, revealing the two brothers. The Whitebeard and Strawhats pirates cheered to see the two teens free.

Like they'd never been apart, the two brothers began to work together to get away. Luffy and Ace jumped down from the scaffold; Luffy turned and shooting his hand at W!Zoro. W!Zoro's eyes widened as his scruff was grabbed.

"Come on Zoro!" Luffy called, pulling.

" ** _Wait- Luffy!_** " W!Zoro barked, and transformed mid-air to land on his face. "I'm going to kill you on day! I swear!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Retreeeeat!"

Zoro instantly ran to his captain's and Ace's sides. "To the sea!" he called, and the Strawhats came to cover them.

Akainu was left seething in the background before smirked. "Running pirate scum? To be expected of the crew of that weak, *Ace's eyes widened* dead, *he grit his teeth* Whitebeard."

Ace growled, suddenly turning and running towards the magma. Luffy turned back in horror. "Ace!" he shouted, trying to stop him but Nami and Usopp dragged him towards the sea.

"Take that back!" Ace shouted, throwing a fire fist.

Zoro turned with a growl. "You idiot!" he shouted, running while unsheathing his swords.

"I'm behind you Zoro!" Sanji shouted, running beside the man.

They reached the two fire-users and Sanji paused. " **Smoke** ," Sanji uttered, blowing out.

Ace and Akainu paused in surprise as their sight was filled with foul-smelling smoke, blocking their views; Ace didn't get a chance to react as his pressure points were struck. Zoro caught the stupid, fire user before turning tail.

"Sanji!" he called, running quickly.

"Ah!" Sanji nodded, falling out the smoke.

Sanji began to run by Zoro when he noticed something behind them. "Look out!" he shouted, pushing the swordsman.

"SANJI!" everyone screamed in horror.

Akainu had fired a stray shot blindly into the smoke; Sanji had been hit, his arm vaporizes in an instant. Sanji screamed in pain and stumbled but didn't stop, holding his cauterized wound as he ran. Luffy couldn't pull his eyes away; beyond traumatized

 **~On the ships~**

"Sanji~!" Chopper cried at the vampire.

The Strawhats were on the _Moby Dick_ , receiving medical attention while waiting for Ace to awake. Sanji had the worse injuries, his arm completely burned off from the elbow down. Sanji wasn't as upset as the Strawhats thought he'd be; after all, he lost one of his precious hands.

Sanji wiped his forehead, sweating from the pain. "I'm ok," he said breathlessly, "I've lost limbs before; I just need to feed."

"Vampire," Marco grumbled, but Sanji ignored him.

"Take mine," Luffy said quietly, offering his wrist.

Sanji chuckled at him. "Thank you captain," he said, "But I fed from you before the incident, and you're injured."

Luffy kept trying to offer it, but Sanji refused, finally Luffy burst into tears. Everyone stopped to look at him in worry.

Sanji tried to reassure him. "It's okay Luffy," he said, "It'll grow back; there's no need to cry."

"..." Luffy mumbled.

The Strawhats leaned in. "What was that?" Zoro asked, ears pitching forward.

"I want to be stronger," Luffy repeated, biting his lip. "I want to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger; I don't want to loose any of you! I don't want you to give anything away for me! I want to protect you!"

The Strawhats looked at each other, knowing the truth. They weren't ready for the New World, or for the enemies it would bring. Kuma and Kizaru had proved that in Sabaody.

"I said we'd meet in three days," Luffy uttered, "I change my mind…"

They all looked at their captain, and Luffy looked up. "We'll meet again in two years…"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end of the first drabble! I like, it was a little awkward at the war scenes but fights aren't much my style. Some can do it, like write epic smut, while other can't. But, as they say, practice makes perfect! Reminder: Got an idea? Send it my way, but no species change, everyone has a set species, as stated in chapter 1.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	3. Drabble2 - Full Moon

**Full Moon**

 **Drabbles#2: Zoro's first full moon with Luffy.**

 **I own nothing and this is my citation for any ideas or themes that may match from** **pingo1387** **.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Zoro heaved over the dingy, groaning as his stomach emptied into the water; Luffy behind him, watching curiously. The two teens have been sailing together for a week, and Zoro didn't really know what to make of his new captain. Luffy didn't even mention the fact that Zoro was a werewolf, he didn't even touch Zoro's tail, like he thought the teen would. Luffy- just was... Zoro wasn't really sure how he should explain it.

"Good pirates don't get sea sick Zoro," Luffy said, tilting his head.

Zoro rolled his eyes, groaning as he sat against the rail. "Shut up," he muttered, holding his stomach. "It's not sea-sickness. The full moon is tomorrow."

Luffy tilted his head the other way. "So?"

"I transform on the full moon," Zoro said while rolling his eyes, then swallowed as he gagged again.

"Cool!" Luffy beamed. "What do you look like? Is your fur green? Are you big or small?"

"Not cool! If I transform than I'll attack you!" he shouted, then fell back with a groan. "So naive…" he muttered.

Zoro sighed. "I'm hungry," he finally said.

Luffy frowned. "Me too," he agreed, then glanced up. "Bird!"

 **~Hours Later~**

Zoro growled, dropping down to lean against the cage his captain was in. "Making me work when I'm sick," he grumbled; his whole body was sore.

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned, "Sorry!...There's a dog."

"Hm?" Zoro asked, then jerked as said dog was on his lap. "Go away!" he barked.

Unfortunately for Zoro, dogs and the like loved him. They were totally infatuated with him and always seeked his attention when he didn't want it. Cats hated him, but not dogs.

Luffy laughed at him. "He likes you!" he said.

"Shut up!" Zoro barked and the dog howled with him. "And you! Shut it!"

"Leave ChouChou alone!"

And their adventure continued.

 **~Leaving Orange Town~**

"Dammit, this isn't good," Zoro muttered, licking his palm.

Nami grimaced in disgust as the man cleaned his wound with his saliva. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The full moon is tomorrow," Zoro said, his tail twitching.

"I think it's cool," Luffy disagreed.

"Oh yea," Nami noted, "You're a werewolf; you transform tomorrow right?"

"Yea," Zoro nodded, "But I can't here. One bite and you're either dead or infected."

Nami smirked evilly and went to the cabin of her dingy. "I picked something up," she said, "Was thinking of you."

Luffy and Zoro looked over curiously when Nami returned, something behind her back. "What is it?" Zoro asked cautiously.

Nami cackled evilly, and revealed it. Luffy laughed while Zoro leaned over the water in horror, throwing up. Nami was holding a metal frame dog muzzle.

"Whyyyyy~?" Zoro groaned.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is. Any ideas, pass it on.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	4. Drabble3 - Moonstone

**Moonstone**

 **Drabble#3: The moonstone is a curse and a blessing, more often a great sadness that only werewolves feel.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"You came for me," Nami breathed, "Even after all I did, you came for me, and defended me."

The Strawhats were exhausted, having just defeated the tyrant Arlong and his fishman pirates. Zoro was the worst, having fought with his wound from Mihawk. At the moment, Zoro and Nami were the only ones awake, as the others were sleeping off their wounds.

Zoro snorted. "We're nakama," he replied simply.

Nami frowned. "Nakama," she repeated, "Family."

Zoro nodded. "Family," he confirmed. "Luffy and I are brothers. Usopp is someone to protect. Sanji is an asshole. You- You're someone to protect too."

Nami looked at him for a moment before she left the room. Zoro frowned before relaxing back on the couch he was on. Just as he was going to fall asleep, Nami's footprints returned, and Zoro peeked an eye open. Nami was carrying a wooden box, along with a wrinkled paper.

Nami kneeled next to the couch and Zoro frowned in confusion. "My mother found me in a basket by her front door, as cliche as it is; my real mother was a witch, and she left this with me," Nami explained.

Nami opened the box and Zoro barely held in his gasp. Inside the box were two stones, Zoro vaguely recognized one but it was the second one that caught his attention. It was a silky, white stone, a moonstone, about the size of a sand dollar.

The moonstone was a stone known by all werewolves and witches; it was a blessing and a curse. The moonstone was a magical stone said to be created by the moon goddess Tsukimora, as a gift to her human children against werewolves. but also to taunt werewolves as well. The stone repelled werewolves who tried to touch, but the stone could also be used by witches to control werewolves like slaves.

Zoro tensed up. "I am no man's slave," he growled, his eyes flashing amber.

Nami was silent for a moment. "When mom found me, there was a note," she said, ignoring Zoro's words, "the note told me that I'd give this stone to my greatest friend."

Zoro frowned, hurt that the woman would use his loyalty against him. "She also explained third ability to the stone," Nami added.

"What?" Zoro finally muttered.

"I can fashion the stone into a collar, made from my magic," Nami said, looking at the stone, "If I get someone, like Luffy to put it on you, then I won't have control over you."

"What's the point," Zoro muttered, "The stone repels my kind and only weakens me."

"No," Nami disagreed, "If you and Luffy are really friends like you say, then the stone will allow you control of your transformations."

Zoro sat up with a gasp. "What?" he breathed.

Nami nodded. "The stone repels your wolf-like instincts, but not your human actions," she said, "You could use it to even transform on nights other than the full moon."

Zoro stared at the stone. "You would do that for me?" he asked.

Nami smiled softly. "You all did so much more for me," she said.

"If this works," Zoro whispered. "I can't even begin to thank you."

Nami chuckled. "Same," she said.

 **~Next Morning~**

"Hurry up!" Luffy called from _Merry_. "I don't want to be a hero!"

Usopp sighed, walking towards the ship. "Only you Luffy," he said.

Sanji lit his cigarette. "Where are Nami-swan and the shitty-dog?" he asked, blowing out.

"I'm here," Zoro grumbled, but he wasn't boarding the ship, he was waiting for their newest monster.

"Finished!" Nami shouted, running towards the ship.

Everyone looked over and in her hands were was a thick leather collar; everyone but Zoro was confused. Nami presented the collar to Zoro.

"Here," she said, "I worked on it all night to make sure it'd be comfortable."

Zoro examined it, but didn't touch. The collar was thick, about an inch and a half, and made of dark, brown leather. The leather was new and shiny from the polish, and the inside had thick, white fur sown in, allowing for comfort as well. It was held closed by a clasp made of silver, another weakness of werewolves. Finishing the look, the moonstone Zoro had seen last night was adhered to the front of the collar, giving off a rainbow-like sheen.

Sanji laughed. "Nice collar dogshit!" he crowed, holding his ribs.

Zoro ignored the cook, staring at the stone; this stone could possibly be his salvation. "Luffy," he called, "Get down here."

"Hm?" Luffy asked, before jumping down. "What?"

Nami gave her captain the collar. "Put this on Zoro," she said. "This collar will help Zoro with his transformations."

"Really?" Luffy asked, looking at it curiously. "It's heavy."

"Cool," Usopp said simply.

Zoro turned to Luffy. "Put it on," he said to the teen.

With a shrug, Luffy complied, unclipping the silver before putting it over Zoro's head. Zoro remained still as Luffy belted the collar, after getting help from Nami, before it was on. Zoro instantly felt the drain of the stone, and the slight sting, though it didn't touch his skin. Zoro tilted his head in thought; he couldn't hear his 'beast' anymore, his head was clear.

"I can't remember the last time I'd had a clear thought to myself," Zoro chuckled, touching the stone only to flinch back when it zapped him.

Nami smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Use it to do great things, Zoro"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is; Zoro got his stone. Sanji will soon get his.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	5. Drabble4 - Robin

**Robin**

 **Drabble#4: The monster that Robin was.**

 **AN: so a lot of previewers(thanks for reviewing~!) have been asking what kind of 'monster' Robin was… I'm not really sure how to explain 'Robin'. Robin is kind of her own species of monster. I have the general idea of what 'Robin' is, but I can't really think of a way to explain to you, my lovely fans, what kind of monster she is… I'll try to theorize it in this chapter for you guys, hopefully you'll kinda of get an idea of what Robin is…**

 **This'll also be very short…**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **~?~?~?~**

 _"I don't belong here,"_ Robin thought to herself, watching from her roost.

The Strawhats were sailing peacefully on the _Going Merry_ , heading towards their next adventure. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing tag on the deck, Zoro was doing some weight training, and Sanji was serving Nami, who was reading the paper. Robin was sitting by herself, left to her thoughts, watching her crewmates.

 _"They are all so innocent, so sweet,"_ Robin thought, _"I am tainted. I have done wrong. I should not be allowed near them."_

Robin looked out to the sea. She's killed men who weren't her enemies, she's had sex with strangers for her own benefits. She's lied, and cheated, and stole… She didn't belong among such innocence.

"I didn't belong either."

Robin paused, glancing to her left; Zoro was hanging from the railing, doing crunches. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Zoro continued to do crunches. "I've killed humans, infected people, have eaten human flesh," he said, breathing deeply as he moved.

"Sanji's probably killed too; he's pretty old," Zoro noted, "Wouldn't surprise me if Nami had sex to survive if she was caught stealing… Usopp's probably had to have sex too in order to feed; cambion's are sex beast after all…"

Robin frowned. "Why are you saying this?" she asked.

Finally, Zoro stopped and lifted himself up onto the deck with the hana-user. "The point is," he began, "None of us are innocent. We've all done horrible things in our past."

"Our past hangs over us," Robin said, not looking at the swordsman.

"That's true," Zoro said, "But it hangs behind us, over our back. If we constantly look behind us, at our past, then we'll never look forward and see the future."

Zoro looked over the railing to his crew and he smiled. "I only saw darkness, then I saw a small light; his name was Luffy. As more and more joined us, that light began to get bigger and brighter," he smiled at Robin, his tail unconsciously wagging, "I don't see the darkness anymore."

Robin looked at the swordsman. "I don't see black swordsman-san," she said quietly, "I see red…"

Zoro chuckled at her. "Then go to them," he said, "I guarantee, become friends with Luffy and the gang; you won't see red anymore."

Before Robin could reply, she was interrupted by a snap of rubber; Luffy joined them on deck. "Robin! Zoro! Sanji made sandwiches for lunch!" he said, before flipping down.

Zoro instantly straightened, then looked at Robin. "Let's go."

Robin looked at her for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Let's," she said.

Zoro turned back to the bottom deck. "There better be corn beef shit-pire!" he called.

"I'm giving them to Luffy!" Sanji called back maliciously.

"Fuck you!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry~! That didn't really explain anything to you but I really can't think of a way to tell you what Robin is… But you get the gist, Robin thinks of herself as a monster becasue of her past. She's has survivors guilt too but I didn't get to that part, and now you know that no one in the Strawhats, except maybe Chopper, is innocent of not killing… And I'm babbling….**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	6. Drabble5 - Sunstones

**Sunstone**

 **Drabble#5: Sanji hasn't seen the sun in years, not unless he was covered in a disgusting film of sunscreen. Sanji was cold, he couldn't remember what the sun felt like on his skin. Sanji joined the Strawhats, he found the sun.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Disgusting," Sanji hissed, running the sticky cream into his ice, cold skin.

It was three days after setting sail from Nami's home village. Sanji was in the galley, where he had slept; he would have slept in the boy's bunk but the only bunk left was right in the view of the sun. At the moment, Sanji was covering himself in sunscreen, a weak protectant against the sun, one of his vampiric weaknesses.

"Sanji food!" Luffy called, throwing the door open.

"Wait!" Sanji called but it was too late.

Sanji hissed in pain as the sun hit his uncovered hand, his body shooting the the corner farthest away from the burning light, smoke following him.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called, before running in and shutting Luffy out. "Are you okay?"

Sanji panted, hiding his injured hand under his other arm. "Yea," he muttered, before gritting his teeth. "Fucking sun."

"It's not the sun's fault," Nami said lightly, wetting a towel.

Sanji allowed for the navigator to wrap the damp towel around his burned hand. Heaving a sigh, Sanji stood, the towel provided no comfort to his wounds but it comforted the lady so he kept it.

"Sanji? Are you okay?" Luffy called from the other side of the door.

"Yea shitty-captain," Sanji replied, "You can come in, but close the door!"

"Yay!" Luffy said before entering quickly, Zoro and Usopp following.

Sanji looked at Nami. "Nami-swan, I hate to ask," he said lightly.

Nami smiled. "I can make sandwiches," she nodded, and turned to the kitchen.

"You alright shit-cook?" Zoro asked, he didn't want to care but he understood what it meant to have an unwanted weakness.

Sanji sighed, glancing at his hand. "Yea," he muttered, then gave a whimsical smile. "Unfortunately, hiding from the sun isn't as easy when you're at sea."

Unknown to the two natural enemies, Nami was listening in with a curious ear. She turned back to the cutting board. "Hmmm," she wondered quietly.

 **~Later in the day~**

"Snack!" Sanji called, holding a tray of apples and bananas while ignoring his own thirst.

Luffy jumped from the sail with a yahoo, Usopp following more slowly from the ladder. Zoro didn't come, as he'd already been given a homemade pudding that was supposedly full of electrolytes to replace those he lost while training. Sanji fed Usopp and Luffy and glanced around in confusion, where was Nami?

"Nami-swan?" he called, looking around.

"Sanji-kun! I've got something for you!" she said, running towards the chef.

Sanji gushed. "Nami-swan has a gift for me~?" he cooed, putting the tray down.

Everyone looked over as Nami presented Sanji a small box. "Open it," she beckoned.

Sanji's infatuation took a pause as he took the box in confusion. With a small frown, he opened the black, velvet box and he paused again when he saw a ring inside it. The ring was made with black tungsten, and had a thick band; in the center was a large stone. The stone was orange and speckled with yellow and red; when Sanji stroked over the stone with his finger, it was warm.

Sanji looked at Nami curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

Nami smiled, clearly tired. "A sunstone," she said, "A gift from my birth mother."

Zoro head's lifted at that, unconsciously burning his fingers when he felt at his collar.

Nami smiled. "The sunstone is a secret that only witches and old vampires know," she explained, "When worn, a sunstone protects a vampire from being burned by the sun."

Sanji gasped, his eyes widening minutely as he stared at the stone. "This?" he whispered.

Nami nodded with a smile. "This," she confirmed, "Put it on," she urged.

"I…" Sanji swallowed, then looked at her. "I think I'll take a shower first."

No more sunscreen please.

 **~That Evening~**

Sanji was a coward, not that he'd admit it. Instead of showering, Sanji had locked himself in the galley, the curtains closed, where he washed off the sunscreen with a towel and water from the tap. The ring was near the sink; Sanji was too scared to put it on. He didn't want to get his hopes up and be disappointed, and yet he wanted so desperately for it to work.

He want to see the sun again, after nearly four decades of living in the dark. He wanted to feel the warmth on his skin, that was forever chilled, and the burn on the back of his neck from a hard day's work. He wanted to see the sun rise. The sunset.

"Sanji-kun," Nami said, entering the galley, and the cook couldn't hold in his flinch. "We're having a bonfire, come join us."

Sanji didn't look at her. "What if it doesn't work?" he murmured.

Nami smiled at him, and walked towards him. "I would never give you such a hope and let you down," she said, taking the ring. "Trust in me."

Sanji didn't protest as Nami slid the ring snuggly onto his middle finger; he didn't feel anything different. He said nothing as Nami took his hand and pulled him towards the door; Sanji paused at the doorway. Nami smiled reassuringly and Sanji took a deep breath before following the sea witch into the light.

Sanji opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he'd closed him, and his unnecessary breath hitched. Sanji fell to his knees, bloody tears pooling in his eyes. The sky was purple and orange; the sun was pink and yellow.

"The sun," Sanji breathed, tears streaming down his face.

"The sun," Nami agreed, smiling gently.

Sanji sniffed, bringing his sleeve up to his eyes to hide his tears. Everyone smiled at the cook, watching as he continued to cry and look at the sun. It went like this until the sun was down and the new moon was left behind.

"I- I-," Sanji panted, "I haven't seen the sun since the day I was bitten; not like this."

"I thought you'd missed out," Nami replied with a smile.

"Get over yourself," Zoro said lightly, "You've got the whole night to suffer for until the sunrise comes."

Sanji didn't even bother to argue. He smiled at the sky. Sunrise… He couldn't wait.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey~ That was kinda useless but I enjoyed it. Uh, I probably should've done the feeding chapter first but I thought Sanji should have immunity first. The next drabble will be on Sanji feeding on the Strawhats and I'll probably diverge more on Sanji's body and it's limits or add-ons, like not breathing or powers.**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	7. Drabble6 - Compelling

**Compelling**

 **Drabble#6: All vampires have a special ability that separates them from the others of their species, but that's not the subject of today's drabble: Compulsion.**

 **AN: So as I said, every vamp as a set of abilities that come with the package and then they have ONE ability that marks them as their own vampire. If you have any ideas for Law, please share. Sanji's ability was mentioned in ch2 if you care to look.**

 **This is also a prequel for my next chapter, featuring Law. I won't say anything about it other than that he's a vampire too~!**

 **Anyways, enjoy~!**

 **Words - names of powers**

 **~?~?~?~**

"What's with these fucking rabbits!" Sanji shouted, swerving their sled again.

Himself, Luffy, and a sick Nami, were climbing up the treacherous mountains of Drum Kingdom, trying to reach the castle where the island's doctor was. Their trip had been okay so far, until Sanji had taken his anger out on a baby lapahn. Now the whole pack was attacking them; slowing their ascent to the mountain top.

"Sanji!" Luffy called to the vampire.

Sanji jumped and kicked away another rabbit. "This is ridiculous!" he shouted, then flinched in guilt when Nami whimpered in her fevered-sleep.

"How do we stop them?" Luffy asked, turning their sled again.

"I don't-Ah!"

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted in horror.

Sanji had been tackled from the sled, his back making contact with a sturdy, pine tree. Sanji gasped, feeling his spine dislocate or break, either way, it hurt like shit. Sanji slid to the ground, he growled, his blue eyes shifting to bright red.

"Enough," he growled, then, despite his injuries, dashed away.

The pack leader jolted as suddenly Sanji was in front of him; forcing eye contact. Sanji's pupils became pinpricks, leaving behind only red, and the skin around his eyes shrunk, revealing blue and black veins. The lapahn's pupils dilated.

" **Retreat** ," Sanji hissed, glaring into the lapahn's eyes.

The lapahn stared before it blinked, shaking it's head before it turned to the side. Roaring, the leader ran off, the pack following closely. Sanji watched carefully, ignoring Luffy's exclamation of awe and demands of sharing. Once they were gone, Sanji collapsed, weak from his injuries and from the burst of energy he had used that he hadn't had to begin with.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted, running to his cook.

 **~At the Castle~**

"Are you okay Sanji?" Luffy asked, sitting on the floor before his cook's bed.

"Ah," Sanji sighed, lying on his stomach.

The room door opened and cautiously, their doctor walked in, carrying a large cup. "Here," the reindeer said shortly, giving Sanji the cup.

Sanji took it gratefully. "Thanks, Chopper," he said familiarly, and drank.

Sanji ignored the chemical taste of the anticoagulants in the blood before sighing in relief as he finished, his fangs receding back into his gums. Chopper flinched and Luffy 'oohed' as Sanji's spine cracked and popped, realigning itself back into place. Sanji growled low in his throat, ignoring the pain and Chopper's second flinch.

"Thank you," Sanji said sincerely, before looking at Luffy. "Think you can donate later?"

Luffy beamed. "Mm!" he said, nodding, then paused. "Before!" he said, "What was that before?"

"Before?" Chopper asked, tilting his head.

Luffy nodded. "Sanji made the monster-rabbits run away just by staring," he said, then pouted, "And I wanted to make it join my crew."

"You made a lapahn run?" Chopper asked in awe.

"Ah," Sanji nodded, "It wasn't anything special. I just compelled it to leave."

"Compel?" Chopper asked.

"Is that another mystery vampire power?" Luffy asked.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Yes Luffy," he said, "Why don't you go check on Nami-swan for me?"

"Okay!" Luffy beamed and ran out of the room.

Chopper looked at Sanji. "Vampire powers?" he asked, "Something outside of super strength and speed?"

Sanji glanced at him with scrutiny before he nodded. "Yea," he said, "Vampires have a given set of powers plus an extra gift. Compulsion is a form of hypnotism that we all have."

"How does it work?" Chopper asked, unconsciously getting comfortable as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Well," Sanji said, resting his head on his arms. "A natural gift of vampires is seduction and charm; people naturally find me beautiful, clouding their senses of fight and flight."

"So they won't run away," Chopper acknowledged.

"Ah," Sanji nodded, "My eyes are my greatest weapons. If I can make eye contact for just a moment, nothing can look away. After I have their eyes, I can compel them to follow my orders or implant false memories within their brains."

Chopper tilted his head in thought. "You use charm to make them look, right?" he asked.

"That or I surprise them," Sanji nodded, "Like-."

Chopper gasped, Sanji suddenly in front of him; against the reindeer's will, their eyes made contact. Sanji chuckled, giving a reassuring smile.

"Like that," he said, sitting back on his bed. He sighed and rubbed his back. "Damn that hurt."

Chopper snapped out of it. "Do you need more blood?" he asked, doctor mode kicking in.

Sanji shook his head. "Get Luffy," he said, "Donated blood isn't as good if it has that anti-clotting shit."

"Okay," Chopper nodded.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So that's a prequel for pt2, where I'll have Law introduced with his vampiric-side. Once again, please review, share and give some ideas for the 'gift' that Law would have that would separate him other vampires. Like one vampire would have that one gift only(think Twilight w/ Ed and his telepathy(as much as I hate it)).**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	8. Drabble7 - Effects of the Moonstone

**Effects**

 **Drabble#7: Zoro's first transformation with the moonstone.**

 **AN: It occurred to me that I should probably tell you all what Zoro looks like with his werewolf-like features. And yea… None of this is on chronological order so don't bother trying to follow… Sorry… You know, shit comes up between stories and- yea…**

 **W!Zoro = Werewolf!Zoro**

 **~?~?~?~**

Zoro groaned, holding his stomach as the _Going Merry_ rocked back and forth on not-so-calm water. Zoro flinched and shot over the rail, throwing up again. Tonight was the night of the full moon, his first moon with the moonstone around his neck. Zoro was nervous about it, worried about how his wolf would react, if he would really have control. The crew's feelings were varying; Usopp was nervous, Luffy was excited, Nami was confident, and Sanji was indifferent.

"You should eat something before your transformation," a voice said gently.

Zoro groaned, and dry heaved at the mention of food. A cold hand touched his sweaty shoulder and Zoro was too ill to bark at the vampire for touching him. Finally stopping, Zoro took a deep breath, and felt comfort when Sanji began to rub behind his ears, which were sore.

"Why do you care?" Zoro asked, enjoying the scratching.

Sanji frowned. "I hate werewolves but I can sympathize," he said, "Newborn vampires get sick for the first two weeks after transforming."

Sanji pulled Zoro to sit again and held out a bowl with a spoon. "Eat," he said, "It's rice pudding, good for your stomach."

Weakly, Zoro excepted the spoonful, grimacing at the taste and swallowing without chewing. Sanji continued to babysit the werewolf for the rest of the afternoon, and soon, the rest of the Strawhats were joining them. As it got darker and darker, Zoro's stomach began to ease, and his joints began to become more sore.

Zoro stood, ignoring the ache in his joints. "It's almost time," he said, watching the moon slowly reveal itself.

Zoro began to strip, the crew, save Luffy, politely looking away as the swordsman removed his clothes. When the last piece of fabric hit the floor, Zoro flinched, shouting in pain as his bones and muscles began to contort and break, changing form. Screaming out, Zoro's skin began to peel, a new form of transformation taking over, and when the skin disintegrated, it left behind thick green fur.

Zoro roared in pain, his jaw lengthening to become a muzzle with sharp fangs.

The Strawhats all watched in awe, or horror in Usopp's case, as Zoro's body continued to change form until finally it was over. Zoro was no longer human, standing bipedal on digitigrade legs. He was covered in thick green and white fur, his human ears were vulpin like, his earrings hanging from one, and his mouth was muzzle-like. Behind his back, Zoro's tail hung longer and fluffier, curling at the end. Looking at his neck, Zoro's moonstone was glowing during all of this, turning from silky-white to milky-amber.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

Sanji and Nami were tense, prepared to save their captain and sharpshooter if Zoro wasn't in control. W!Zoro's form shivered, shaking his fur out before he blinked once, twice, before his amber eyes focused on Luffy. W!Zoro titled his head.

"Zoro?" Luffy repeated.

W!Zoro rumbled, falling to his stomach, and Luffy laughed, happily petting W!Zoro's head. Usopp and Nami laughed too, attacking W!Zoro's back and sides with vigor while Sanji smirked and put out his cigarette.

"Looking good Marimo," Sanji said, and stood. "I'll make snacks; you must be hungry."

W!Zoro chirped, but didn't move, content to allow Luffy to scratch behind his ears. Sanji returned and they ate bananas and peanut butter. Luffy smothered W!Zoro with affection all night, making the werewolf feel more love and affection for what he was than anyone else ever had. By midnight, Usopp, Nami, and Luffy were dead on the floor, Luffy snoring a storm into W!Zoro's ear but the werewolf didn't mind, loving the presence of his crew around him.

Sanji watched quietly. "...Do you think they could love me this much too?" he asked.

W!Zoro looked at him and though Sanji couldn't understand him, he saw the message loud and clear. "Without a doubt."

 **~The Next Morning~**

Sanji watched idly as Zoro's body shrunk and his fur rapidly fell out. Unlike his transformation the night before, this one was much shorter and with a few cracks of bone, Zoro was human again. Zoro yawned as he pulled on his boxers, exhausted from his transformation and sore.

"Go to bed," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette, "I'll make you a steak when you wake up."

"Kay," Zoro muttered, scratching his head, only to pause. "Huh?"

Sanji chuckled. "Your ears are still out," he said, gesturing to Zoro's head.

Zoro looked around until he found a mirror. On the side of his head, Zoro's human ears were still wolf-like, green on the outside with white fur on the inside. When Zoro focused, his realized his hearing was better, and he could hear the breathing of his crew like they were right next to him.

"Think they'll stay?" Zoro asked, still looking at them as they flickered to face Sanji.

Sanji shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Zoro snorted. "Yes," he said, and turned to Sanji. "If Luffy sees these he'll grab them til my fur turns blue."

Sanji laughed. "Better go hide then," he said.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So there it is. Zoro's ears are always wolf-like and he always has a tail behind him. His tail and ears lengthen and shorten when he transforms. The tails was always there, but the ears don't appear until after he receives the moonstone, which I'm sure you'll be able to tell as you read my drabbles. Once again, sorry, nothing is in chronological order...**

 **Any ideas or questions? Please share.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	9. Drabble8 - Scars

**Scars**

 **Drabble#8: Zoro told all that a scar on a swordsman's back was considered disgraceful. All honorable men knew this, but there is nothing you can do if you're are taken off guard. Just like Zoro was, that night, nearly three decades ago.**

 **AN: I am going with the theory that some werewolves are immortal, similar to their vampiric enemy.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Amazing!" Luffy shouted, standing stark naked as he look at the royal onsen.

King Cobra grinned. "Please, enjoy yourself," he invited.

"Yahoo!" Luffy laughed, running into the water with Usopp.

"Wait for me you hammer!" Sanji growled, following after the two 'kids'.

Chopper looked at Zoro innocently. "Can you wash my fur Zoro?" he asked, "I can't reach my back."

Zoro nodded. "Sure," he said, and found a stool.

Chopper sat down in front of the stool and Zoro sat behind him, unhooking his towel from behind so his legs and tail were free. Chopper gave Zoro a cloth and Zoro rubbed a soap bar into it. Chopper giggled in pleasure as Zoro thoroughly scrubbed his fur and scratched between his ears.

"Am I hurting you?" Zoro rumbled, running water over Chopper's ears to remove the sand.

Chopper giggled, his ears flickering. "Nope," he assured, and Zoro lathered his fur with more soap.

Rinsing a second time, Chopper turned to beam at Zoro. "Can I wash your fur too?" he asked. He loved having a furry brother.

Zoro frowned, his ears going back before he sighed and nodded, moving to sit on the tile. Chopper cheered and he stood on the stool, grabbing the washcloth and bar of soap. Just as he was about to begin, he paused when he noticed something on Zoro's back. The skin was marred, looking like it had been caught in a bear trap and then ripped out.

"Zoro! Is that a scar?" Chopper asked in horror.

Zoro shushed him quickly. "Quiet," he said, covering the reindeer's mouth. "And yea, it is."

Chopper pulled Zoro's hand down. "What happened?" he asked.

Zoro sighed, turning around and Chopper began to wash him. "It happened about three decades ago, on the night I was bitten," he said.

"Bitten?" Chopper asked. "You mean… by another werewolf? Is that how you get the virus?"

"Ah," Zoro nodded, and flinched when water got in his ear. "Back up."

Chopper moved back and shielded his face as Zoro shook his head, splashing water and suds everywhere, before he stopped. Fingering his ear, Zoro continued.

"I was bitten on a lunar eclipse," he said, "The night a werewolf's at it's strongest; and the reason I'm immortal. Got me in the back, took me down for life."

Chopper said nothing, hopping down from the stool to carefully wash Zoro's tail. Rinsing, Chopper finally spoke.

"I'm glad you were bitten that night," he said.

Zoro glanced at Chopper, his face neutral and the reindeer smiled. "If you hadn't been bitten, then we wouldn't have met. You and I wouldn't be nakama."

Zoro's eyebrow rose in amusement before he chuckled, shaking his head. "I suppose you're right," he agreed. "I'm glad too. I like my pack here."

Zoro stood, tying his towel around his waist. "Let's get Luffy and the others," he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Chopper beamed. "I want something with grain!" he said.

Zoro chuckled. "Alright," he nodded.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There you go. Zoro/Chopper fluff and Zoro's scar. The only scar on his back. Don't bother with the grain thing - Chopper's a reindeer and he was choking on pasta during the royal feast. There's no ulterior motive under that.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	10. Drabble9 - Caring For Your Vampire Chef

**Taking Care of Your Vampire Chef**

 **Drabble#9: Sanji was a nocturnal creature whose duties demanded he always be up during the day. He couldn't eat human food but required a small amount of blood at least once a day or a large amount to last a week. The sun was not his friend… Being a vampire on a pirate crew was not easy.**

 **AN: So I've been neglecting a chapter on Sanji to explain to you all his incapabilities, and how he works on the ship. I am going with the theory where Sanji is nocturnal, sleeping in the day when he's weakest, and a where he needs blood to survive.**

 **dhampire712** **: You asked, I tried to deliver, Sanji's a little more serious as the action of feeding is kind of serious, and could be life-threatening but I hope I captured your idea.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Sanji sighed tiredly, roughly rubbing his eyes as he stood there in the galley. It has been a few days since they've left Cocoyasi village after the defeat of Arlong and Sanji's body was out of whack with his new schedule. Sanji wasn't sleeping like he should be, little to none at all, and he wasn't getting his constant supply of blood from the guys.

To put it all in one sentence: Sanji was going insane with sleep deprivation and was slowly starving from blood loss.

Staying in the galley for most of his stay gave him plenty of time to think, and plenty of time to wonder if he'd made the wrong decision. He had had a good thing going for him at _Baratie_. A plethora of men to compel to feed on, a good schedule where he at least got five hours of sleep. He even never had to leave outside the ship and almost never saw the sun there.

Living in the _Going Merry_ was not as easy. The galley was the only place where little to no sun breached the room. He was the chef, and expected to feed his crew for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, leaving no time for sleep. Don't even get him started on the blood supply! Zoro's werewolf blood was disgusting to him, Nami was the lady, and he wasn't desperate enough to ask Luffy or scared Usopp to feed from them.

Sanji lit a cigarette, hoping the smoke would calm his nerves. He hoped they reached land before he lost it.

"Sanji! Meshi!"

Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're having pork," he called back, and moved into the shadows as Luffy and the others dashed in.

"Meat!" Luffy cheered, going for the table.

"Thanks Sanji," Usopp smiled.

Nami smiled too. "Thank you Sanji-kun," she said, then paused as she took in his appearance. "Are you okay?"

Sanji put on a fake smile, cooing at the witch. "Nami-swan cares about my health~!" he said, "I'm okay Nami-swan~ Thank you for asking~!"

Nami didn't look like she believed him and Zoro gave him a look which Sanji returned with a glare. "If you're sure," she said lightly, and sat down.

Zoro glared at Sanji from the corner of his eye as he sat down; he grinned in pleasure as a rare steak was put in front of him, brown and bloody. As the Strawhats ate their lunch, Sanji leaned against the sink, focusing solely on his smoking so he wouldn't stare at his crew's throats, or more accurately, at their pulses.

"Oi Sanji," Usopp noted, "You look tired. Don't you sleep?"

Sanji looked up and gave a fake smile. "I'm okay, really," he assured.

"Vampire sleep in the day," Zoro rumbled, wiping the blood from his chin.

Luffy tilted his head. "Really?" he asked curiously.

Nami gasped. "You haven't slept since you've joined us then!" she said. "Sanji-kun, you shouldn't hurt yourself by staying up so long!"

Sanji tried to placate her. "I'm okay," he said, and swallowed when Nami suddenly stood; her heart was racing because of her emotions.

"Sanji," Luffy suddenly interrupted, his tone serious. "Take care of yourself. I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't get sick," Sanji argued.

"No but you can lose it," Zoro said, and glanced at the cook. "When was the last time you fed?"

Sanji grimaced. "I'll be fine until we get to the next village," he said, looking away.

"That won't be for a while," Nami said quietly, "We're on our way to the Calm Belt, there are no villages there."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "You just need a person right?" Lufft asked, standing, "Drink my blood."

Sanji jolted, looking at his captain in shock. No one volunteered to be a vampire's blood bank; it was too risky. No one, save for vampires, knew how the transformation took place; for all they knew, all it took was a bite and you were cursed for life. Even at _Baratie_ , he had to compel the chefs to let him feed and for them to forget the experience.

"O-oi Luffy," Usopp tried to say.

Luffy ignored him. "Drink my blood," he said again, and held out his wrist with a grin. "I don't mind. Drink as much as you need, and then go to sleep. Captain's orders."

Sanji stared at his captain wrist in shock, swallowing as the dryness that was always there became worse, before he looked at Luffy. "...Are you sure?" he asked, "For all you know, I could turn you into a vampire too."

Luffy snickered. "That's okay," he said, "I trust you, so go ahead."

Against his will, Sanji's fangs burst from his gums, and the skin around his eyes began to shrink, leaving behind blood red eyes and blue and blank veins. Everyone, save Zoro and Luffy, flinched as their prey response kicked in, telling them to run but they didn't. Sanji was only momentarily awed by their bravery before he slowly walked forward, giving Luffy the chance to run if he wished.

Within arms length, Luffy once again presented his arm and this time Sanji didn't hesitate. Opening his mouth wide, revealing four fangs on the top of his mouth, Sanji bit down on Luffy's fleshy forearm, easily nicking a vein. Sanji almost moaned as the coppery liquid filled his mouth, slowly clenching his thirst.

Luffy tilted his head curiously and Usopp, in the corner farthest away, spoke up. "D-d-does it h-hurt?" he asked shakily.

Luffy shrugged. "Not really," he said. "It feels kinda weird, like that leech I got back at Dawn Island. That didn't hurt either."

"Don't take too much shit-cook," Zoro said, watching the vampire closely.

Sanji ignored Zoro only to pull away as he felt Luffy's heart flutter. Sanji sighed in relief, licking the excess blood from his lips; he wasn't full but it was a start, this would last him a couple of days. But it wasn't the best. Luffy would need at least a week to get his energy back, Sanji would starve a day or two.

"Here."

Sanji jumped, looking at Nami in surprise; she wasn't looking at him, but was offering her own wrist. "It'll be one thousand berry for each feeding so you better be grateful," she said.

Sanji didn't bother to flirt with her, knowing this wasn't the time before he delicately bit her wrist, ignoring her flinch. Nami watched as the blonde fed from her and had to agree with her captain, it didn't hurt, it was just weird. Faster than with Luffy, Sanji pulled away, pleasantly filled and, dare he say it, almost lethargic from the feeding.

"Thank you," Sanji said sincerely, and was quick to grab the first aid kit. "Wash it, my salvia has an anti-clotting agent in it. Once it's clean, put pressure on it, it should stop bleeding soon."

Sanji turned to the kitchen. "I'll make some cookies to raise your blood sugar," he said.

"Nu-uh," Luffy denied, Nami washing his wrist. "You're going to sleep, captain's orders."

Sanji sighed. "Really, I'm fine," he said. "I'm full now, I should be okay."

"Nope," Luffy denied, "Sleep."

"The boy's bunk has too much light," Sanji argued. "I can't sleep in the sun, I'll burn."

"What about blankets?" Usopp asked, finally out of his panicked state. "We can cover your hammock in blankets so it won't touch you. You don't get hot right?"

Sanji sighed, "Very well," he muttered.

After a ridiculous amount of time to get him to the cabin without burning, Sanji was left to himself cocoon in what must of been ten blankets. Against his will, Sanji's eyes closed, and slowly, a relaxed smile on his face, Sanji was asleep. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is, I'm sorry that probably sucked but it got the point across. It was afternoon so you didn't get to see Sanji 'new' schedule. I'll do a chapter soon so you'll see how Sanji works, I'm thinking of making it in Robin's POV, when she first joined…**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	11. Drabble10 - Fitting In

**Fitting In**

 **Drabble#10: Robin observes her crewmates, taking in their schedules and daily lives, in order to find her niche, her place to fit in within the puzzle. Fitting in meant living. What Robin didn't realize was that she didn't have to fit in. She could be whoever she wanted.**

 **AN: So this will go into a bit of the Strawhat's daily lives, how they live their lives.**

 ** _"W!Zoro talking" - assume that is it always being translated if Chopper is in the story._**

 **~?~?~?~**

Robin sipped her tea as she stared out into the ocean in thought. She has been on the _Going Merry_ for two weeks now, and a week ago, had been assured of her presence among them as nakama. Robin wasn't sure how to live with the crew but she knew now that she was welcome. Now came the hard part of being apart of a corporation, squeezing herself into the niche that was already there. She had to make her place.

"Good morning Robin!" Luffy beamed, running out of the boy's cabin.

Robin chuckled. "Good morning captain-san," she said.

"Robin, good morning," Nami said, leaving their cabin.

"Good morning," Robin nodded.

"Let's go to breakfast," Nami said, taking her arm.

Robin smiled. "Lets," she smiled.

Robin and Nami walked into the galley, Robin hung back by the door, waiting to see where her place was. Nami walked to the kitchen, followed by Chopper. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro were at the table, waiting for breakfast to be made. Robin frowned in confusion.

"Where is chef-san?" she asked.

Nami looked at her, pulling out eggs and bacon. "Oh, I guess you didn't notice," she said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprise since this is the first time you've ever joined us for breakfast."

Chopper smiled at her. "Sanji sleeps in from dawn to noon," he said, "Since he's a vampire he sleeps during the day."

"And watches over the ship for most of the night," Luffy added.

Robin tilted her head. "I see," she noted, then walked forward. "Allow me to help you."

Nami smiled at her. "No need," she said, "Just relax."

Robin frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Nami glanced at her with a curious look; she could see that Robin was trying to fit in. "You can check on Sanji-kun," she offered, "We just check to make sure the sun isn't nearing him."

"Don't worry about surprising him," Usopp added. "He's pretty much comatose when he's asleep."

"Where does he sleep?" Robin inquired.

"In the boys cabin," Usopp said, setting the table, "Under a pile of blankets; unless he sleep-walked again, then he's in the closet."

"Very well," Robin nodded.

Robin walked out of the galley, Zoro watched her, and she went to the boys cabin, quietly letting herself in. First looking at the hammocks, she noticed they were all empty, a pile of blankets near one of them, and she walked to the closet. Opening the door, she was momentarily surprised to make eye contact with a pair of legs.

With an amused smile, Robin looked down, finding Sanji's peaceful face, his hair hanging down. Looking up, Robin felt a scientific curiosity to see Sanji's bare feet stuck to the ceiling, silently wondering what abilities he used to do such a thing. A reverse of gravity maybe? Microscopic hairs on his feet? Maybe he would tell her when he awoke.

"W-wah?"

Robin jumped, before smiling at Sanji, who was blinking tiredly. "Sorry chef-san, please go back to sleep," she said.

Mumbling, Sanji ducked his chin back into his chest and Robin closed the door with a smile. "Good day," she whispered.

Robin left and returned to the galley, where she was given a plate of eggs, bacon, and ham. Thanking her cooks, she sat down and ate, and watched. Like a comedic sit-com, breakfast was a food fight and family game in one; food flying as Luffy stole it, words firing as their food disappeared. Robin couldn't hide her smile as she watched her crew have so much fun.

"We're docking soon," Nami said, once the worse of it was over.

"Adventure!" Luffy beamed, mouth full.

"It's a village port," Nami rolled her eyes. "No where to have adventures at."

"I need to pick up some flea meds," Zoro said.

"Fleas?" Robin wondered.

Zoro blushed and Chopper shuttered. "Zoro got them really bad!" the reindeer doctor swore, "He almost gave them to me!"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi! That was funny!" he said, "Zoro had to wear two collars!"

"And they had to have flea baths everyday," Usopp sighed.

Suddenly the galley door opened and Sanji walked in, shirtless and in sweats. "Morning," he yawned, scratching his head.

"Morning," Nami and Usopp replied in unison.

"I apologize chef-san, did I wake you?" Robin frowned.

Sanji yawned again. "Don't worry about it Robin-chwan," he said, "I woke up when I heard we were docking. I need to pick up the groceries and some red meat for shit-head."

"Thanks," Zoro intoned, though not because he wanted to.

"Whatever," Sanji grumbled, then looked at Robin. "Is there anything you need Robin-chwan? I'd be happy to carry your bags."

Sanji twisted, cracking his spine into alignment and Robin's eye grew curious. "Actually chef-san," Robin said, "I have some shopping of my own to do. I'll manage on my own."

Sanji nodded. "If you're sure," he said, then turned to the others. "Did anyone boil some water for me?"

"I did," Nami said and stood. "It should be ready now."

 **~In the Village~**

Robin looked around the quaint village, on her own as she looked at the stores around her. She had already found a bookstore and had boughten a few books to add to her collection. Now she was on the hunt for something for one of her crewmates.

She tapped on a shirtless man's shoulder. "Excuse me," she smiled, "Could you tell me where I could find a funeral home? Or a shop where I could find some coffins?"

The man looked at her in surprise. "A coffin?" then he blanched. "How impersonal of me, I'm sorry."

Robin waved off his bow. "No need," she said, "It's for a friend."

The man straightened with a grimace. "Sorry," he said again, "I'm new here too but I believe there was a home a couple blocks over; called, _God's House_ , or something like that…"

Robin nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," the man grinned, and walked off, a poster in his hand.

 **~Back to the ship~**

"Welcome home Robin!" Chopper called, carrying his new books to his med-bay.

Robin smiled. "Thank you doctor-san," she said.

"Welcome back Robin," Nami said, carrying bags of clothes.

"Thank you navigator-san," she replied.

Zoro walked over, a small vial in his hand. "Help me out," Zoro stated, turning around.

Robin took it. "Flea medicine? Of course," she smiled.

Zoro transformed, taking the form of a large, green quadrupedal wolf, Robin sat on the rail and W!Zoro moved closer, sitting between her legs. As if she'd done is a thousand times before, Robin uncorked the vial and applied the green gel to the back of W!Zoro's neck. Emptying the vial, W!Zoro nodded at her once and left to sleep again.

"You're welcome," Robin called lightly.

Sanji twirled over. "Your opinion Robin-chwan~!" he begged, and held out a try. "Orange or blackberry parfait my dear?"

Robin smiled. "Blackberry," she said, and took it. "I bought you something today chef-san."

Sanji paused. "For me~!" he cooed.

"Yes," Robin nodded, then glanced over. "Oh, here it comes now."

Sanji looked towards the dock, where Robin pointed, and paused in surprise at what was being delivered. It was a large, blackwood coffin; polished and shined with lacquer and a gold trim. When Robin went to examine it, the inside was cushioned, with soft, purple cotton and velvet.

Robin smiled at him. "I noticed you back was sore from standing in your sleep," she said, "This should be more comfortable."

Sanji walked over, feeling the smooth wood, and then warm cloth. "You got this for me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," Robin nodded, "I hope you like it chef-san."

Sanji smiled. "You didn't have to," he said softly. "You don't have to buy gifts in order to fit in or something. You're already one of us."

Robin chuckled. "Am I so transparent?" she asked in amusement.

Sanji chuckled too. "We all did something to try in fit in," he said, "Then we realized we never had too. Luffy doesn't had ulterior motives or something; he just wants a nakama."

"Cool!" Robin and Sanji turned to see that everyone had joined them. "Now you'll be like a real dead guy Sanji!"

"I'm not a dead guy!" Sanji barked at his captain.

"Nice work," Nami noted, then a glint entered her eye. "Expensive, I bet."

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry navigator-san," she assured, "I bought this with my funds from working with Crocodile."

"Woah, it's big," Usopp noted, then looked at Chopper. "Think we can fit it in our bunk?"

Chopper mentally calculated, "I think so," he nodded.

W!Zoro chuffed at it. " ** _Fucking zombie_** ," he groused, Chopper translating.

"Fucking dog!" Sanji barked back.

W!Zoro got in his face, growling. " ** _You wanna fight leech?!_** "

"Like you could beat me fleabag!"

Robin laughed, her first laugh since joining the crew, a real laugh, and everyone paused to smile at her. Luffy grinned, laughing his signature laugh with her, and it was contagious, everyone else soon joining in. Smiling Robin watched her crew, thinking to herself, she had never felt so happy, or loved.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry. that ending was shitty, but it was pretty long, longer than I thought anyways.**

 **Anyways, questions, comments, concerns, or ideas = review box.**

 **Til next time.**

 **Ja ne~!**


	12. Drabble11 - Blood Tablets

**Blood Tablets**

 **Drabble#11: Chopper was in a pickle. Sanji hated donated blood but when he drank from the crew, he made them weak. Chopper hated that he couldn't help his crew without hurting the other party. He just wouldn't figure out how to feed Sanji, without weakening his crew…**

 **AN: So I borrowed this idea from Vampire Knight. I don't the exact science behind those things but I'm using the idea and applying my own idea. There isn't much info on them, other than is synthetic and not blood, but I'll probably branch away from that.**

 **PS: this is before Robin and** ** _Sunny_** **, and I don't know the layout of** ** _Merry_** **or if she had a med-bay. Sorry~ Also, don't try to follow my logic, you'll fall on my insane level...**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Drink it all!" Chopper ordered sternly in his squeaky voice.

Nami chuckled tiredly, accepting the glass of orange juice, "Yes doctor," she said, sipping, "Thank you Sanji-kun."

Sanji nodded, looking a little guilty. "I"m sorry Nami-swan," he said again, bowing low.

Nami waved him off. "It's okay," she assured, "Feeling a little woozy if worth it if you don't go hungry."

Chopper looked at Sanji. "Watch her," he ordered, "I'm going to get her some candy. That should raise her blood sugar."

Chopper left the galley, heaving a sigh after the door closed behind him. He made his trek to his 'office'. Chopper was in a pickle. Sanji hated donated blood but when he drank from the crew, he made them weak. Chopper hated that he couldn't help his crew without hurting the other party. He just couldn't figure out how to feed Sanji, without weakening his crew…

"Vampires are too hard!" Chopper whined, throwing the door open.

Chopper walked to his fridge, where he kept some chocolate, and happened to glance over. "Damnit!" he shouted in horror.

His door flew open. "Chopper what is it?!" Sanji demanded, suddenly appearing.

Chopper looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Some blood spilled and I didn't notice!" he shouted.

Sanji sighed in relief. "Geez," he muttered.

"Not geez!" Chopper shouted, scrambling for the disinfectant. "So dirty! So many germs! A hospital is supposed to be sterile!"

"This isn't a hospital Chopper," Sanji said lightly, lighting a cigarette.

"It is!" Chopper barked, "And put that out in here!"

"Yea, yea," Sanji sighed, rolling his eyes. "Where's that chocolate? I'll give it to Nami-swan while you clean."

"I can't give this to her!" Chopper screamed in horror. "She's already weak! I don't want her to get sick!"

"Okay, okay," Sanji plcated. "I'll make her a parfait. Raisins right?"

"Yes," Chopper nodded, "Raisins, peaches, and prunes are high in iron. Those should be okay."

"Alright," Sanji said and left.

Chopper turned back to his cleaning when he paused, tilting his head at the mess in wonder. The dried blood that had been at the corner of his fridge wasn't dry anymore. Squeezing his cloth, alcohol dripped onto the dry spots; it became liquid again. Chopper's eyes narrowed.

"Rehydration?" he murmured to himself.

Chopper picked up a scalpel and scrapped some of the blood chips from the floor. Walking to his sink, he put the flakes in a cup and gradually began to fill it with water. Soon, it was no longer water but a watered-down cup of red liquid. Chopper brought it to his nose, smelling; he gasped.

"It's blood," he whispered, staring at it. "It's weaker but it's definitely blood…"

Chopper glanced at the door, where Sanji had just been. "I wonder," he murmured to himself.

 **~The Next Day~**

A random doctor of the village, where the Strawhats were docked, looked around with stern, calculating eyes. Today there was a village wide blood drive, something held every two months since their little island received so many pirate visitors. It was up to this doctor to ensure nothing went wrong.

"Excuse me."

The doctor paused and looked down, where his lab coat was being tugged. His eyebrow rose as he took in the small, talking tanuki, who was looking up at him. The doctor shrugged; he's seen weirder.

"What is it?" he asked.

The tanuki smiled. "I'm hoping to participate in the blood drive," he said in a squeaky voice. "I want some blood on the ship, just in case."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "You'll have to provide for yourself," he said, "I won't be held liable if you do something with it."

The tanuki grinned. "I'm a doctor too," he swore, "I know better."

The doctor 'tch'. "Sure," he said, and dismissed him by looking away.

 **~With Chopper~**

Chopper smiled in satisfaction, dragging a cooler which held twelve pints of blood; all without the anticoagulant that would normally keep the blood viable for donation. Now that he had his supplies, it was time to work.

 **~Too lazy to go through process-three weeks later~**

Sanji hummed to himself, contently smoking his cigarette as he boiled water on the stove, preparing Nami-swan's tea. Sanji sighed, hearts in his eyes as he thought of the beautiful navigator. He jumped, however, when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Sanji!"

Sanji turned sharply, instinctually hissing in retaliation. "Chopper! What's wrong with you?!" he barked, mad that he had been frightened.

Chopper was grinning, like he had accomplished something great. In his hooves was a small tin, like what Sanji used to hold his cigarettes, but bigger.

"I did it Sanji!" Chopper shouted in victory and presented the box. "Look, look!"

Sanji took the box with a raised eyebrow, noting that he heard something moving around in it. He opened it and stared at the contents; they were tablets, about the size of a nickel, chalky and red. Sanji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Chopper," he said gently, "I already told you, iron supplements won't cut it. The curse demands human blood, and all of it's components."

"That's what it is!" Chopper swore, then looked around. "Oh good! You're making tea!"

"Oi-!" Sanji protested but was ignored.

Chopper turned into his heavy point and he took out a mug, filling it to the brim with the boiling water. Taking a pair of tablets, Chopper dropped them into the hot water. Sanji watched curiously as the tablets began to dissolve, he gasped silently when he saw the water begin to turn to a familiar shade of red. He breathed in through his nose and he caught an even more familiar scent.

"Is that-?" he muttered, and walked closer.

Sanji's nose got the better of him and before he knew it, he was picking the mug up and drinking. It didn't taste like blood, but it was coppery, and he could feel the forever dryness in his throat soaking up the liquid like it really was human blood. Sanji finished it and he looked down at the cup in shock.

"How is it?" Chopper asked, excitement leaking from his pores.

"It's working," Sanji said in shock, then looked at the doctor. "What did you do?"

Chopper grinned, going into happy dance mode. "Shut up you bastard~!" he giggled, clapping his hands. "Your shock does not make me happy~!"

"Chopper," Sanji said firmly, not in the mood for the ridiculousness.

Chopper giggled. "Remember when I found that mess in my office? The dried blood?" he asked, "Well, I noticed when it got wet that it became blood again. I thought I could come up with something like my rumble balls. A tablet or pill that gave you blood with needing to be frozen or given an anticlotting agent."

Sanji looked down at his mug again, licking the film that was left behind to taste again. "It doesn't taste like real blood," he said, "But I can feel it. This could work. Good work Chopper."

Sanji pet the reindeer, who giggled again. "Shut up you bastard~!" Chopper laughed.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There, got that out of the way now. If you bother to remember such things, from now on, or since Robin basically, Sanji will now drink from blood tablets… Any chapters that I did with Robin, and Sanji happened to talk about drinking their blood, sorry. But as I said, I write this as it comes, which it why it isn't chronological. Also sorry.**

 **PS. Before you complain, or don't complain, that Chopper doesn't curse, I say otherwise. Chopper curses but not maliisously, more like in an affectionate way, like when he's trying to 'hide' his feelings.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	13. Drabble12 - Eating

**Eating**

 **Drabble#12: Luffy sad. Sanji can't eat meat like him. He had to fix that!**

 **AN: So I thought I'd explain how Sanji's tastebuds words with foods.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: When Sanji is drinking his fake blood, from the blood tablets, we'll call it s!blood.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"How come you don't eat too Sanji?" Luffy asked, stuffing his mouth.

"Yea," Nami noted, "Why don't you eat with us?"

Usopp and Chopper looked over curiously as well, Zoro ignoring them as he already knew the answer.

Sanji looked up from the newspaper, smoke wafting around him from his cigarette. "I'm a vampire; we drink blood," he said simply with a shrug, and sipped at his mug.

"I know that," Luffy said, rolling his eyes. "But it doesn't mean you can't eat human food, right?"

Sanji sighed sadly, putting the paper down. "No Luffy it does," he said, "I've been a chef since the beginning of my time, before I was immortal. Now, it all taste like dirt to me."

"Dirt?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion, before his face turned to horror. "You can't eat meat?!"

"That all you got from that?!" Sanji barked.

"Wow, that sucks," Usopp said with a frown. "Technically I don't have to eat human food but I can't imagine not eating it."

"Not eating cotton candy?" Chopper cried.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad," he assured them, "I forgot what everything tasted like a long time ago; I can't miss what I don't remember."

"That sad," Nami frowned.

Sanji smiled reassuringly. "Don't be sad for me Nami-swan," he said, "I may not be able to enjoy the gluttony of humans, but I can't still enjoy other taste."

"Like?" Usopp asked.

Sanji gestured to his mug, which with half full with his s!blood, there was a layer of light brown powder on top. "I can taste certain spices," he said, "Especially the stronger ones, like cinnamon and pumpkin spice."

"Don't you miss it?" Chopper asked sadly.

Sanji shrugged. "Like I said, can't remember it," he said, "Though I guess I miss eating crab… and maybe lemon meringue."

"That's sucks," Zoro shrugged.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Fuck you too mosshead," he said. "Now who wants thirds?"

"Me!" Luffy instantly shouted.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was crappy and short but it was important info so it had to be shared.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	14. Drabble13 - Vampiric, Surgeon of Death

**Vampiric, Surgeon of Death**

 **Drabble#13: Sanji barely made. He barely saved Robin-chwan from being vampire food! -He didn't count, at least he asked! Law was more of a bastard than he took him for.**

 **AN: So Recap, all vampires have a given set of powers that they all share- strenght, speed, compulsion, etc, and then have a single gift that is theirs only.**

 **dhampire712** **: Here you are~! Law meets them, is a vampire, they find out when he tries to hypnotize Robin and Sanji catches him. Thanks for the ideas, you're like the only one who reviews with any. *pout***

 **Sanji: Manipulation of Smoke/Air**

 **Law: Manipulation of Blood**

 ** _"Authority/Compelling"_**

 **"Use of Powers"**

 **~?~?~?~**

Trafalgar Law, ally of the Strawhats, glanced our carefully, keeping his senses open as he silently moved through the Thousand Sunny. He had just began to travel with the Strawhats to Dressrosa. They were all injured but Law was especially more so. He was injured, and in pain, and thirsty. He knew if he soothed one of those issues, the others were sure to follow. Now, he just needed a bank.

"Law-san?"

Law perked, his eyes zeroing in on the historian's. " ** _Be still and silent_**." he ordered, his eyes becoming demonic.

Against her will, Robin froze, her eyes widening in realization as slowly, her mind was taken over. Keeping eye contact, less the control be dropped, Law slowly made his way over to Robin, who couldn't move, except for when Law ordered her to tilt her head. Robin went limp, defeated; she didn't want it, to feed a stranger, but she knew she had little choice in the matter, so she decided to relax rather than tense at the oncoming pain.

Law leaned in closer, his fangs, four on top, two on bottom, sprung from his gums. Law pupils shrunk more and more as he got closer; hunger taking advantage of his mind. He was going to feed. He was going to drink her dry-

" **Smoke**."

Law jerked back, hissing at the enemy who was watching them calmly, a cigarette between his lips. Law had nowhere to escape, he had to choose; hide, or defend his meal. He chose his best bet.

Sanji deftly dodged the hungry vampire coming at him, controlling the smoke around him to disappear from Law's sight. Law hissed, his teeth out, his claws posed, he turned trying to relocate the enemy vampire. Law's instincts got more and more chaotic, the smoke was obscuring everything; he couldn't see or hear. In the forefront of his mind, he couldn't rationalized it, he would of thought he was no longer on the Sunny, or even at sea.

Sanji appeared behind Robin, keeping his smoke activated, which created the illusions. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Robin nodded, staring as well. "What will you do?" she asked, glancing at her vampire friend.

Sanji breathed out. "Go back to sleep Robin," he said, not sugar-coating it. "I'll take care of him."

Robin nodded and made her way to the girls' cabin; she glanced back. "Don't kill him," she said, "I do not like him either, however, Luffy will be upset."

Sanji nodded. "I know," he muttered, watching the thrashing vampire.

Sanji waited until Robin was safe behind the door before his eyes narrowed, and he brought his cigarette back to his mouth. " **Vaccum** ," he uttered, and sucked in the smoke.

In his empty world, Law gasped, as suddenly, the smoke disappeared. He hissed as his eyes found the enemy vampire, who was calmly watching him. He moved to attack only to gasp as suddenly his breath was stolen from him, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. In the back of his mind, he knew he didn't need oxygen to live, and yet, for whatever reason. his body was suddenly demanding the pure substance.

Sanji watched with detached eyes as his illusions affected the vampire, until finally, Law collapsed; physically and mentally exhausted from the attack and lack of blood. Sanji breathed out, before he walked over, picking the other vampire up by the back of his jacket and dragging the unconscious man to the galley.

In the galley, Sanji took no chances and he pulled on some gloves, before going to their captive closet. Opening it, it was full of different containment tools, like seastone. or weakening herbs; Sanji pulled out a chain that was laced with seastone, and made of silver. Law groaned in his unconsciousness as the chain was tightly bound around his torso, his arms forced up and his wrist chained to the back of his shoulder blades. Sanji nodded in satisfaction before going to the stove to boil some water. Law would be out for a while.

 **~Three hours later, 01:00~**

Law blinked, grimacing as he slowly awoke. Against his will, he groaned, feeling aches and pains in his throat and limbs; he felt like he was made of lead at that moment. Scenting the air, despite his pain, he got nicotine and water, as well as something coppery. Law hissed and struggled as he realized that the scent was blood and that he was bound.

"So you're up."

Law paused, his red eyes zeroing in on the chef, who was watching him emotionlessly, a cigarette between his lips. Sanji picked up a mug and began slowly walk towards the doctor and for the first time in his vampiric life, Law felt fear. He was at the other vampire's mercy, defenseless, easy to kill. Sanji owed him nothing, Law had even attacked the other vampire's blood supply. Sanji hadn't a reason not to kill him.

"Here."

Law flinched violently, his chair tipping but Sanji caught him and straightened it. Law made eye contact with the table, and the mug that Sanji had placed in front of him; it was steaming, and filled with a thick, red substance. Law hissed when he realized what it was, reaching his head forward, and Sanji put in a large straw. Law latched onto it, slurping the gooey substance with gusto; he groaned as it made contact with his tongue, tasting of cinnamon and cocoa powder. It tasted nothing like blood and yet Law could feel his hunger being sated.

Sanji watched, preparing another cup for the vampire to drink. "You could have told us you were a vampire," he said lightly, putting the second cup down. "No one would've cared seeing as you're already an outsider among us."

Law, now in a little more control of himself, paused and glanced at the other vampire. "I hadn't even realized you were one yourself; you hide your aura well," he said softly. "You stood in the sun like it was nothing, and I didn't see any scars on your crew."

Sanji snorted, ignoring the sun part. "I don't feed on my nakama; haven't in a few years," he said, then gestured to the mug. "Chopper made a supplement that I drink instead of blood. They taste like crap so I add spices to it."

Law looked down at the full mug in wonder. "Would he be willing…" he began.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to share," Sanji said, and put a second straw into the mug.

Law began to drink, more slowly this time. "So your crew knows," he said between gulps.

"Ah," Sanji said, then chuckled, "Haven't you heard? We're a crew of monsters. I thought it was widely known by now."

"Ah, that's right," Law murmured, sitting back; full and lethargic. "A crew with a vampire, a werewolf, a cambion, a sea hag, a cyborg, and a skeleton. Of course I noticed your werewolf, skeleton, and cyborg, but I hadn't made the connection it was you."

"Don't forget our human monster, historian, and reindeer," Sanji finished, taking the mugs.

Law snorted, agreeing with the first one, before he glanced down at the chains binding him. "Release me," he said, looking at the other vampire.

"Sure," Sanji said, and walked over.

Law jerked as he was yanked up by his collar, forced to look at Sanji's evil smile.

Sanji tilted his head, smiling. "Hurt my nakama again, and I'll burn you alive," he said sincerely.

Law swallowed, and shakily nodded before he was put down; Sanji pulling on his gloves and removing the chains. Law flexed his arms, rotating his shoulders and watching as Sanji moved towards the galley closet to return them there, and locking it behind him.

Sanji turned to the doctor. "I have a spare coffin you can use," he said, walking from the galley.

Law followed. "It old, something Robin-chwan gave to me three years ago, but it's comfortable, and keeps the sun out," Sanji said, walking down to storage. "We're allowed to sleep in till noon, then it's up. Got it?"

"They let you sleep?" Law asked, eyebrow rose. "I would think as the chef you would have to be awake all day."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "My crew cares about my health," he disagreed. "They care about me like that. Luffy cares."

"Mugiwara-ya again," Law muttered to himself.

The Strawhats, from what Law deduced, were obsessed with their captain. They were always doing something for him whether it was playing, or reading to him, or feeding him, or anything. They were all loyal, though now Law had a small idea as to why, and they were all willing. Willing to give up their lives for the life of their captain.

They walked into the hull and Sanji went to a wall, sliding a latch to the side. A pair of legs fell down as well as a hidden panel, revealing a, old, but still beautiful, black coffin. Sanji opened it. He turned to leave but Law stopped him.

"What is so special about Mugiwara-ya?" he asked.

Sanji chuckled, smiling at the clueless surgeon. "Luffy is everything," he said simply, and left it at that.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really liked that. And I think I like Vampire!Law, so I might do some more fics with him, any ideas - please pass it along.**

 **IMPORTANT FACTS ABOUT V!LAW: I opened the can of sun again. All vampires are different in their feelings to the sun. The reaction is the same, they burn, however most vampires go about it differently. Some, like Sanji used to, slather themselves in sunscreen and that works for them. Now, Sanji is one of few vampires with a sunstone that protects him from the sun but Law is not. Law doesn't use sunscreen unless he has to but rather he wears covering clothes, like some others do. He just needs some 'screen on his hands and face or wears a hat and gloves.**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	15. Drabble14 - Hunter

**Hunter**

 **Drabble#14: Mihawk wasn't a vampire, like many thought, nor a werewolf, or warlock, or demon. He was the opposite of those things. He was their judge, jury, and executioner. And Zoro had to challenge him.**

 **AN: I thought it would be interesting to write Hawky as a hunter rather than a vampire, like most would think, or human, which also would of been boring. This is at Baratie, before the moonstone.**

 **PS: my memory is foggy on this fight and it's AU-ish, so work with me! It won't appear as it did in the anime, sorry~!**

 **Moves**

 ** _"Zoro's Inner Wolf" - it only appears in intense moments, but not after the collar_**

 **~?~?~?~**

"So you're really him," Zoro noted, tying his bandana around his head, "The worlds strongest. I went to sea to defeat you."

Mihawk barely glanced at him. "What drives you?" he asked idly, looking at the carnage he had created. "A death wish? Stupidity? Maybe to be cured of your sins?"

Zoro jerked, his eyes going wild and his fur bristling at the insult. ** _"Kill! Kill the Hunter!"_**

"Sins?" Luffy wondered.

Behind him, Sanji was tense with fear. "He's a hunter," he said quietly. "A creature chosen by the gods to hunt us Luffy."

Zoro ignored him, drawing his swords. "I want no cure," he growled, baring his fangs. "Just your title."

Mihawk sighed, annoyed by the 'challenge' before he went to his necklace, pulling out his kogatana. "I apologize," Mihawk said, "It is the smallest I have."

Zoro growled, " ** _Kill it… Kill It. KILL IT!"_**

"Don't be stupid!" Sanji shouted.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted in worry.

With a roar, Zoro advanced, his instincts clouding his skills as he wildly struck at the hunter, who easily dodged or deflected his strikes. As the 'battle' progressed, Zoro got tired, and his movements, slowed, while Mihawk was in tip-top shape. Zoro took on a stance and Mihawk watched him.

" **Tiger** ," Zoro growled, then moved forward, " **Trap**!"

Mihawk easily maneuvered between the swords and Zoro gasped as his chest was penetrated by the kogatana. Mihawk watched, waiting for the werewolf to remove himself, but was mild surprised when he didn't.

"Why don't you move?" Mihawk wondered. "I could kill you here and yet you remain."

"My legs are locked," Zoro muttered, feeling defeated. "I don't know what it is. It's like if I back away, I will lose something."

"You will lose the fight," Mihawk told him.

Zoro looked up, and Mihawk was momentarily surprised by the strength in the other swordsman's eyes. "Then I won't lose," he said.

Mihawk stared into those amber eyes, eyes he was trained to hate and kill, before he removed his blade from Zoro's chest. A moment of understanding wenet between them and Mihawk replaced the kogatana to go for his prized possession, Yoru, the black blade. Coughing, Zoro took another stance and Mihawk took one himself.

"You have my respect," Mihawk said, "So I will cut you with my main weapon of choice; Yoru, a sword crafted from the bones of ten werewolves on the night of a lunar eclipse."

Zoro nodded once, taking aim. They struck, faster than anyone could see. Zoro appeared with cut across his chest, Mihawk was fine. Ignoring the screams of his comrades, Zoro sheathed his remaining sword.

"What is your name?" Mihawk asked, glancing at the werewolf.

Zoro smirked over his shoulder. "Roronoa Zoro," he said, before his will gave out and he collapsed, falling into the water.

Instantly, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku instantly went after the swordsman while Sanji stared at him in shock. Luffy was horrified.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed and cocked his fist back. "You killed my werewolf! **Gomu-gomu no Pistol!** "

Mihawk brought up his sword, Luffy's fist hitting the broad side. "Calm yourself," Mihawk said, "You're creature isn't dead."

"His name is Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

" _*cough*_ Luffy," a tired voice called. "Can you hear me?"

Luffy straightened instantly. "Un," he said back, looking at his swordsman.

Zoro smiled tired. "I must have worried you. I'm sorry," he said quietly, then coughed up blood.

"Zoro-bro, don't talk!" Johnny cried, Yosaku crying beside him.

Zoro ignored him, and held up Wado. "I swear from this day forth, I will become stronger," he said, tears streaming down his face. "I will defeat that man-."

Mihawk smirked and Luffy grinned. "And I won't lose again until I do!" Zoro swore, biting his lip as he cried. "Is that okay with you- Pirate King!"

"Shihihihi! Nope!" Luffy laughed, smiling happily.

Mihawk closed his eyes, smirking to himself. "The world's greatest swordsmen have always been hunters," he said, then glanced at Luffy. "His dream is nearly impossible to achieve, but not as hard as yours."

"I'll do it," Luffy said in determination.

Something changed in Mihawk's eyes. "I believe you," he said sincerely, then looked to the small boat. "Become stronger, and defeat me, Roronoa Zoro!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I can't tell if I like that or not. I like that I established that Hawky was a hunter, and that the world's greatest swordsman are always hunters and that Zoro has a lot of roadblocks to go over. I also like that Hawky acknowledged Zoro as his successor, and that he acknowledged Luffy.**

 **Anyways, if you have an idea, please share!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	16. Drabble15 - Training

**Training**

 **Drabble#15: Their two years have begun. They needed to be stronger. They had to be. Not for the New World, which they were going to explore, but for their human. They had to get stronger for their Luffy.**

 **These are just short ficlets, things you already know, maybe a little extra. I don't know much about the two years.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Moves/Names**

 **~?~?~?~**

 **Zoro**

Mihawk stared down his nose at the werewolf before him, who was on his knees, his head to the floor. "You would shame yourself like this?" the hunter asked.

Zoro looked up, his amber eyes filled with determination. "Give me your worse!" he demanded.

 _"For Luffy, I would lower myself to any enemy."_

 **Sanji**

Sanji bared his fangs. "I accept the challenge!"

Ivankov grinned. "Excellence! We won't go easy on you!" he said.

"I look forward to it!" Sanji swore.

 _"For the human who makes my ever-lasting life, worth living, I would do anything."_

 **Nami**

Nami frowned, looking at the picture in her hands. It was taken after Thriller Bark, all of them in the Aquarium Bar, sleeping in a puppy pile, to fight off the inevitable nightmares. They were happy then. Now, they were all sad.

Nami looked out the window. _"I'll become strong Luffy,"_ Nami swore mentally _, "We all will. We'll become so strong that we'll never have to leave each other again."_

 **Usopp**

Usopp panted dodging plants as he ran through the forest, surrounded by a purple aura as he shot his bushi.

" **Demon star**!" he shouted.

 _"Luffy! Everyone! Wait for me in the New World!"_

 **Chopper**

Chopper's eyes were determined as he moved his body, putting all his weight into grinding the herbs on his grindstone.

 _"Everyone. Luffy. I'll get stronger! And smarter! When reunite, get as injured as you want! I'll heal your wounds no problem!"_

 **Robin**

Robin stared out into the open ocean, surrounded by strangers all were sailing around a summer island and yet she felt so cold. Mere days, and she missed her nakama so much.

 _"Captain-san… Luffy… I will get stronger. I want the warmth of your loves, from all of you, to surround me again. I don't want to return to the cold…'_

 **Franky**

Franky grunted, bringing his hammer down with more force with each swing as he molded the metal to conform to his ideas.

 _"Luffy,"_ Franky thought to his distant captain, breathing heavily. _"This new Armored-Me will destroy the heart you gave me. But I won't loose feeling again! I will remember the love you have all shown me, so wait for me, everyone!"_

 **Brook**

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, strumming his guitar. "Come one, come all everyone! Come here my party music!"

 _"Prepare your ears everyone,"_ Brook thought, _"I can't wait to show you all my new pieces, and my new strengths."_

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really short, just so you know what happened after chapter 2, after the battle of Marineford. Soon I'll put in a chapter with their reunion… I love the reunion arc and the Fishman Island arc and have watched a million times and yet I feel as though 'my' reunion will suck, in comparison so the actual story line. Don't worry though, have faith!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	17. Drabble16 - The Separation

**Luffy**

 **Drabble#16: So this goes with my Drabble: Training. Someone asked where Luffy was and I was like OMFG! I fucking forgot Luffy! All of their training is for Luffy and I forgot to add the main character. Where the Hell was I? *Let's just pretend this after-chapter was all apart of my plan.***

 **Nala1220** **: thanks for joinin' the crew~! If you have any ideas you wish to share, please do! Everyone's welcome!**

 **StrawHatCaptainLuffy** **: thanks so much for telling me I was missing Luffy!**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

 **~?~?~?~**

 **Luffy**

 _"..." Luffy mumbled._

 _The Strawhats leaned in. "What was that?" Zoro asked, ears pitching forward._

 _"I want to be stronger," Luffy repeated, biting his lip. "I want to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger; I don't want to loose any of you! I don't want you to give anything away for me! I want to protect you!"_

 _The Strawhats looked at each other, knowing the truth. They weren't ready for the New World, or for the enemies it would bring. Kuma and Kizaru had proved that in Sabaody._

 _"I said we'd meet in three days," Luffy uttered, "I change my mind…"_

 _They all looked at their captain, and Luffy looked up. "We'll meet again in two years…"_

Zoro swallowed, his tail and ears drooping. "Meet… again?" he asked.

"Ah," Luffy nodded. "That bear guy knew we weren't ready so he sent us away."

Luffy looked at them all; the Strawhat's faces were filled with anguish and worry. "We aren't strong enough," Luffy finally said.

"You're wrong!" Sanji shouted, gesturing wildly with his single arm. "Look around you Luffy! We just fought in the Battle of the Best! We succeeded and saved Ace! We could-!"

"Shut up!" Luffy said firmly, shocking Sanji and the others. "We aren't strong. Not yet. You lost your arm Sanji… I don't want any of you to loose anything else."

"Where would we go?" Usopp whispered, shaking his head, "Where would we even begin? Luffy, you're all we know."

Luffy looked out to the sea, the only thing he knew. "Go back," he finally said.

"Back?" Robin asked.

Luffy looked at them. "That bear guy sent you all to those places for a reason," he said, "He must of had a reason why. Go back there, find someone to train you."

"Impossible," Zoro denied, "I ended up on Mihawk's island. You want me to ask my natural enemy and rival to train me?"

"That's is your decision Zoro," Luffy said simply. "We learned from Vivi to bow before our enemy if it means helping our nakama."

Zoro frowned, looking away. "What will you do Luffy?" Nami asked quietly.

Luffy looked at her. "Jinbei said he'd take me to someone who can make me stronger," he said, "From there… you're on your own, guys."

There was silence.

"I'll do anything for you Luffy," Sanji said.

They all looked at him and Sanji continued. "You gave me everything Luffy," he said, "And so I'll give you everything as well. Even if it means going through hell."

The others glanced at each other. "Same," Zoro finally swore. "I'll bare my neck for you Luffy. Sorry for hesitating before."

Luffy smiled and held his arm out, Zoro grabbed his forearm in a warrior's clasp. Slowly, the other Strawhats, gripped Zoro and Luffy's arms, determination in their eyes.

"Ah," everyone agreed.

Luffy grinned, suddenly feeling so happy despite the sadness around them. "Shishishishi," he snickered, "Thanks."

"You know," a tired, amused voice said, "You don't have to get strong."

They all turned to Ace and Marco insult; Ace grinned. "You could always stay and becomes Pops' kids."

Luffy stood, bringing all attention to himself. "No way!" he barked. "I can't have a captain! I'm Going To Be Pirate King!"

There was dead silence, everyone looking at Luffy in shock for his announcement before the world's strongest man. Slowly, Zoro stood, followed by Nami, and everyone else.

"Pirate King Luffy," Zoro swore, putting his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I will bow and shame myself, if it means bringing you closer to your goal."

"I will walk through Hell and come out stronger," Sanji said.

"I'd give up my beauty for you Luffy," Nami nodded.

"I'll become an even braver warrior of the sea."

"Get as hurt as you want Luffy! I'll heal you when you return!"

"Hehe, don't work to hard everyone."

"Yohohoho! Parting is such sweet sorrow Luffy-san, but we'll be together again soon!"

"Ow! Don't miss the Super me too much!"

"Gurarara!" Everyone jolted and looked to the giant man.

Luffy was firm as he stared at the old man. Whitebeard smirked. "Pirate King huh?" the old man said, "I won't go easy on you. In the end, we will be enemies."

"I look forward to it!" Luffy swore. "Come at me with everything and more!"

Whitebeard grinned, suddenly filled with energy he hadn't felt in years. "I intend to!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is. StrawHatCaptainLuffy, once again, thanks for telling me I was missing Luffy! I can't believe I missed the main character. *sigh* I'm more exhausted then I think… Also thanks so much for everything- you're a great support to this story and to my work!**

 **Anyway, til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	18. Drabble17 - The Morning After, Law

**The Morning After**

 **Drabble#17: Law wasn't really sure how to react to his allies, now that they knew his secret. Even if they were a crew of monsters, he was expecting them to kill him, to shun him and to leave him alone. He wasn't expecting acceptance, or friends.**

 **AN: This takes after the reveal of Law and his vampiric status.**

 **gryphonsson** **; S!blood? Does the S stand for Sanji, or something else?**

 **S!Blood - for Sanji's fake blood. Someone asked what S! stands for, it can be Sanji if you wish, but my instant thoughts had been Synthetic**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _"Traf-guy?"_

Tired, Law blinked, his super-powered eyes instantly seeing through the pitch blank and seeing the grain of the wood above him. Where was he? What had happened? He felt warm, and satisfied, like he's indulged and drank his fill, and he felt content, like he'd gotten a full day's sleep, only not.

 _"Traf-guy? Are you awake yet?"_

Law blinked away, before closing his eyes as light filtered inside his space. Groaning, Law shifted, trying to ignore the light.

"Captain-san, why don't you go to lunch; I'll get Doctor-san," Law jolted, suddenly remembering. "Doctor-san, it's noon now. Chef-san has prepared a mug of s!blood for you."

Law turned over and stared at the archeologist. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "I attacked you. You should know better."

Robin smiled. "Hehe," she laughed, "Captain-san taught me the value of forgiving my enemies, as they may become my friends. Now come, everyone is waiting for you to join us."

Law frowned. "...Do they know?" he asked, looking at her.

Robin frowned. "Chef-san told them you were a vampire," she nodded, "However, at my request, he left out what happened last night."

"You're too forgiving," Law muttered, rising from the coffin; he glanced back at it. "...you have good taste though…"

Robin chuckled. "Thank you," she said, then turned, "Come let, before lunch goes cold."

Law complied, pulling on his coat and using his hat to cover his face. Law followed the archeologist outside, ignoring the slight burn of the sun, and they went to the galley, where Law could easily hear the mayhem that was always there. Once safely inside, where it was shaded, Law was able to relax.

"Good morning."

Law looked up, his eyes first focusing on the dangerous cigarette, before finding red-tinged, blue eyes. "...Morning," Law said.

"Traf-guy!" Luffy shouted happily, then whined. "How come you didn't tell us you were a blood-guy huh?"

"Vampire Luffy," Sanji sighed in exasperation, rolling his eye.

"Mah," Luffy ignored, then grinned at Law. "Wanna drink my blood?" he invited, offering his wrist.

Law stared at Luffy in shock. "...You would let me?" he asked.

"Sure!" Luffy beamed. "I used to feed Sanji all the time, since he feeds me! Shishishi!"

"He doesn't need you Luffy," Sanji said dryly, and offered Law a mug. "Here, it's still warm."

"Thanks," Law muttered, and moved to stand in the corner of the galley.

Law observed them all, trying to get his head around them and as usual failing. They all knew his secret, and except for Zoro, which was normal, none of them were glaring at him, or trying to kill him. They just went on with life as if Law was no different from them. As if Law wasn't a dangerous monster.

"Law?"

Law blinked and looked down; Chopper was pulling on his coat, looking up innocently. "What?" Law asked.

Chopper smiled. "Sanji said you wanted my recipe for the tablets," he said, "Come on, I'll show you."

"Don't you care?" Law asked.

Chopper tilted his head. "Care?" he wondered.

"That's I'm different," Law said, "A monster. I could kill you all in your sleep tonight and you'd never know it."

Chopper giggled. "Nope," he said, "We're all pretty different here. I think that our differences seem normal by now; your's too."

"My differences," Law muttered, looking to the Strawhats; he saw Luffy.

Chopper beamed. "Luffy taught me that the best people in the world are monsters who protect their nakama," he said. "I'll be a monster any day if I can protect everyone!"

Law silently stared at the smiling face before he sighed and straightened. "Let's go," he nodded.

"Ok!" Chopper beamed, and grabbed his sleeve. "This way! To my office!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is, I got the point across. Now Torao has even more questions about the puzzle that is Luffy. I might do a chapter with Law and Luffy soon though… Also I would love some ideas for Jinbei-chan.**

 **I also noticed something that I kinda like! Whenever I name a character from One Piece that I love, I noticed, without really noticing, that I have nicknames and titles for them all. I call Law, Traf-guy without thinking about it, and Whitebeard as Pops, or Ace as Ace-nii and I can't say I hate it. It feels nice to have a family, friends.**

 **I must sound like a sad, lonely person but you know- I don't care. I love it!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	19. Drabble18 - In The End, not epilogue

**The End.**

 **Drabble#15: All good things must come to an end. Luffy and the Strawhats were one of them. Now, they walk the world alone, the two of them.**

 **This chapter is not an end to my drabbles, I just came up with it randomly. No romance, just bromance.**

 ** _W!Zoro - No Chopper to translate_**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _San Diego, Dog Beach_

"Do you regret it?" Sanji asked, smoke from his cigarette wafting around him.

By his side was a large wolf, a head shorter than Sanji, with green and white fur and three gold earrings in an ear. The wolf was covered in scars and looked very stern as it gazed into the sunrise with its companion. It shook its head.

 **"Never shit-cook,"** W!Zoro grunted.

Sanji sighed, shaking his head slowly. "...I still can't understand you," he said sadly, closing his eyes. "You've given me everything Zoro."

It's been a hundred years since the end of the pirate and marine era; the oceans receding to reveal more land than water. It has been nearly four hundred years since they all achieved their dreams. It has been three hundred years since the death of the last Strawhat, Brook, at 270 years old. Sanji, as a vampire, lived on against his will, his happiness dying with his crew.

Zoro lived on as well until, at age 153, he starting aging. When Zoro's human body began to age to much, he took on his wolf form, which did not age. When Sanji demanded why the werewolf would want to stop aging and to not die to be with the others, Zoro had attacked him.

 _"What kind of nakama do you take me for to let you live alone forever?!"_

W!Zoro glanced at his cook, gently bumping his shoulder against the other's, who was sitting next to him. Sanji sighed, watching with detached eyes as the sun slowly rose. Behind them, life was beginning to take place, people awaking, dogs barking, cars starting. The world was going on without them.

"I'm almost sorry I won't be able to keep Nami-swan's gift," Sanji sighed, going to his ring finger, with the untarnished sunstone.

 ** _"I'll go first,"_** W!Zoro said, then delved into his body for a form he had long since abandoned.

Sanji bit his lip and watched as Zoro was revealed, his skin wrinkled, his hair grey, his tail and ears dull and limp. Zoro took a shuttering breath, feeling his heart flutter erratically. Zoro turned his head slightly, grinning at the cook with crooked, yellowed teeth.

"Bet Luffy… is… waiting…" he said slowly from disuse, and grunted as his body quit.

Sanji instantly caught the old man, gently laying him down to rest on the sand. Zoro smiled reassuringly and Sanji went for his ring again. Sanji didn't hesitate to remove it, just as the sun left the horizon. Sanji shouted out but cut it short by biting through his lip. Zoro began to hyperventilate and Sanji took his hand, both gripping as tightly as they could as death took them to the netherworld.

Slowy, in pain, Sanji burned alive, the sun attacking every molecule within his being. Slowly, Zoro's heart gave out, the human organ unable to take the strain of aging so rapidly. Their deaths were slow but the pleasure was quick to come.

 _Within moments, Sanji and Zoro were shouting in shock before they were suddenly submerged in water; salt water. With a gasp, Sanji and Zoro breached the surface, coughing and panting. They were dragged up and dropped onto a wooden deck._

 _"Sanji! Zoro!"_

 _The the dead men looked up, shock on their faces before joy took over. "Luffy! Everyone!"_

 _The Strawhats grinned from Sunny. "Set sail!" Luffy shouted, raising his fist._

 _"Aye!"_

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't go by my numbers, they are probably wrong- sorry… If it helps, I doing Brooks age starting with 80-90-ish, since he was technically 50+ years while dead and 30-something when alive, so around 80 when he joined the Strawhats.**

 **Anyways, sorry it was so morbid.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	20. Drabbble19 - The Kidd Demons

**The Kidd Demons**

 **Drabble#19: Kidd thought he was alone, the only demon brave enough to leave Hell, then he met Killer. Kidd thought they were two of a kind. He should have known better by now. Especially if they were people he knew.**

 **A request from** **HawkEyed Magicienne** **… Thanks… I'd forgotten the joy in writing these drabbles.**

 **Her Review: Got a random idea - if Law's a vampire, what about the other Supernovas? Hawkins is a clear warlock and Kidd would make a pretty mean demon (the classical, born in Hell type). I'd love to see a Three Captains randez-vous, unplanned, with their guards down, bantering like little kids. Luffy of course knows Tra-guy is a vampire, but Kidd doesn't (or does he?) and it would be funny if Luffy was somehow the only human Supernova.**

 **AN: I use Kidd and Killer with Law for this one guys. And of course the Strawhats, this is after all, their story. Sorry if I miss anything. Also, monsters can eat and use Devil-fruits, or some disguise their natural abilities to Devil Fruits, like Basil and Drake.**

 **Waka - young master**

 **Sencho - captain**

 **~?~?~?~**

Kidd glanced around, keeping his senses high as he looked over the shore of the supposedly, uninhabited island. Killer and Heat were standing behind him loyally, also using their haki to search the island. Wire walked towards them, his steps purposely loud so not to surprise the three men.

"This island is empty," Kidd asked again, glancing to the trident-wielding man.

Wire nodded silently. "Yes Waka," he said.

Kidd nodded. "You're in charge," he said, and walked to the gangplank without waiting for a reply.

Wire wouldn't have asked anyway; Kidd, Killer, and Heat were always leaving the crew to be to by themselves. It was something the crew didn't understand, yet trusted their captain and first mates enough not to ask questions.

The three men walked deep into the island's forest, idly killing any animal that decided to get too close, until they came upon the core of the jungle, a large tree with low branches. Ensuring that they were still alone, Kidd and Killer slumped with sighs of relief; Heat suddenly falling to the ground like a puppet with cut strings.

"It's been awhile," Killer noted, reaching for his mask.

"Ah," Kidd agreed, removing his goggles.

With the removal of his mask, Killer's large form shivered, the illusion of flesh and blood falling behind. Once the shimmering ended, all that was left was a tall, bare skeleton, it's full form covered by a dark blue cloak. The only items left of his human form were his wrist scythe.

Similar to Killer, as Kidd removed his goggles, his form began to change. Kidd's jacket was absorbed into his body, covering his form in the reddish fluff, leaving only his face bare. His legs became digitigrade as his feet turned into large, black hooves. While Kidd's face didn't lengthen to become more goat-like, his hair did grow longer, becoming a mane, and black horns slowly grew from his forehead while his eyes became that of a goats.

Kidd and Killer sighed in relief, feeling a great release of pressure as they stood there in their true forms. Once the breathlessness had passed, Kidd glanced at Heat, who was still lying on the ground, before lifting his hand. Like a doll, Heat stood and moved in accordance to the movements of Kidd's fingers, which copied that of a skilled pianist.

The poltergeist sighed as he set the marionette to lean against the tree. "Keeping my human form and controlling this puppet is taxing," he said, rotating his shoulders. "Perhaps I should fake it's death."

"Come now Master Kidd," the shinigami said, keeping to the shadows, "You said it yourself: "The puppet has it's uses". After all, was it not 'he' who distracted the pacifista?"

"Shut up," the captain groaned, and sat down; he looked to the sky. _"That makes me think… Wonder where that strawhat brat is… Maybe he'll make a deal with me…"_

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Red-guy! I didn't know you were a reindeer too!"

Kidd shouted in shock as suddenly his vision was overtaken, instantly throwing his hands up, where fire energy shot out. Killer had been just as quick as he sprung up, his scythes glowing yellow as they moved into action.

Luckily, for Luffy, Zoro had grabbed his captain in time to dodge the fire, and Killer was met by the black steel of armament. There was a tense silence as Kidd and Killer had a standoff with five members of the Strawhat pirates; the brat, the reindeer, the cyborg, the taller woman, and a skeleton.

"Another reaper," Killer murmured to himself in wonder.

Kidd was about to say something but jerked as he recalled what the Strawhat said. "I am not a reindeer!" Kidd barked.

Luffy tilted his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Obviously he's a goat!" Chopper barked, insulted that Luffy thought he looked anything like the demon.

"Yea, Imma- I'm not a goat!" Kidd barked at the medic, who squeaked and hid incorrectly behind the cyborg.

Luffy turned to the woman. "Robin, whatsit?" he asked the archeologist, pointing.

Kidd smached the offending hand. "Don't point!" he barked.

"He appears to be a poltergeist Captain-san," Robin noted, mentally searching her archives. "A demonic spirit that is supposedly born from men who make deals with the devil."

Kidd snorted. "Not far off," he allowed, then jerked again. "Hey! Don't be so casual! Why aren't you freaking out?!"

In the background, Killer spoke to the skeleton. "Where is your scythe?" he asked curiously, looking over the thin form.

"Yohohoho. No scythe skeleton-san," he said, "I am merely a musician."

The other Strawhats tilted their heads. "Freaking out?" they, minus Robin, asked in unison.

"She just told you I was a demon!" Kidd barked, stomping his hoof. "Just now! Most humans would run off screaming-! Or begging to make a deal with me or something!"

The swordsman snorted. "Clearly you haven't met Luffy," he said, causing said teen to snicker.

The cyborg smirked. "Or heard of our crew," he said.

Kidd frowned. "What there to hear?" he ordered.

Kidd and Killer tensed when suddenly they heard the brush being stepped on and the branches were separated. Five more people joined them, their leader speaking first.

"Mugiwara-ya, I told you, we don't have time to be-," the man paused and his eyes widened briefly as he took in the two men before him. He smirked. "Hello Eustass-ya."

"You too," Kidd muttered, shaking his head.

"Maybe we're losing our edge Master Kidd," Killer agreed, crossing his arms.

Sanji tilted his head. "Demons?" he wondered.

"A poltergeist and shinigami it looks like," Nami muttered, unafraid while Usopp cowered behind her.

Kidd eyes narrowed and Killer tensed slightly. "What are you?" Kidd asked.

The Strawhats paused. "You don't know?" Usopp asked in surprised, then cowered some more as the creepy, goat eyes glared at him.

"Know what?" Kidd growled.

Zoro snorted, shaking his head. "Nearly everyone knows us by now," he said, "We're the Strawhat pirates, known for our crazy captain, and for the fact that we're all monsters."

Kidd paused. "What?" he asked in shock.

They nodded. "Werewolf," Zoro said, flicking his ears.

"I thought that was a devil fruit power," Killer said.

"Nope," Sanji said, sucking in his smoke, then tapped the end. "Vampire."

"Sea hag," Nami said.

"Cambion," Usopp squeaked.

"Cyborg."

"Yohoho, I am a gentleman skeleton."

"And I'm a reindeer," Chopper finished.

Kidd stared, then turned to Law, whom he somewhat considered his friend, or at last ally. "And what are you? A prima-ballerina?" he demanded.

Law snorted, and opened his mouth slightly, revealing six fangs. "Vampire," he said, smirking demonically.

"And why wouldn't you tell me?!" Kidd pouted, stomping his hoof like a five-year old.

Law rolled his eyes. "And why would ?" he asked.

"Cause we're allies!" Kidd whinded. "For all I know, you've fed on some of my boys!"

"You wouldn't be wrong," Law chuckled.

"So you aren't a shinigami?" Killer confirmed in the background.

"No reaper-san."

Before Kidd could retaliate, everyone, who had superb hearing, paused and either tilted their head or rotated their ears towards the shore where Kidd and Killer had come from. Kidd and Killer rolled their eyes in unison as they heard the panicked screams of their names, coming from the weaker men of their crew.

"What are they; five?" Kidd grumbled, finding his goggles.

"Where does the time go?" Killer sighed, picking up his mask; he looked to the other monsters. "Go human," he ordered.

Replacing their given charms, Killer was once again covered in flesh, and Kidd's fur began to rapidly fall out, leaving behind his coat. The Strawhats and Law watched curiously as the two demon's forms changed until they once against looked human, and nothing like their other forms. Their transformations finished and Kidd took control of Heat just as the shrubs parted to reveal three members of his crew.

"Kidd-sencho!" one member shouted in glee. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"Mugiwara? Trafalgar-senpai?" the other asked in surprise.

The third ignored the distractions. "Sencho! Mugiwara and Law-san! The marines have been sighted, five miles away. Wire-senpai suspects they've seen us as well and will reach the ship in less than an hour!"

Kidd nodded with a sigh, "Alright, get back to the ship, tell Wire to adjust the sails and hoist anchor," Heat said in place of 'his' captain.

"We'll be right behind you," Killer assured.

"Yes sencho!" the three chimed before making a mad dash for the shore.

Law crossed his arms. "That's our que to leave," he said, looking to Luffy.

"Aw," Luffy whined, "Can't we fight them Torao? Traveling with you is so boring~!"

Law jerked. "We don't have time!" he barked, then looked to Kidd. "Until next time I suppose demon-ya."

"Vampire," Kidd grumbled in reply, but smirked as well.

"Master Kidd," Killer said, his eyes, though unseen, glowing red. "We can prevent four deaths in the crew if we leave now."

"Yea, yea, I'm comin," Kidd said, and followed, not looking back.

As they jogged to the ship, Kidd couldn't help but wonder: _"Four out the eleven novas have black blood… Wonder how many of us there are…"_

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You have no idea Kidd-san. Any of you! Any idea as to how I can add the Novas, plz share. Remember, it must include at least one or two Strawhat as these drabbles are originally are about them.**

 **Sorry** **HawkEyed Magicienne** **, I hope I did you justice. But I like where this went. I might actually do another with the 'Novas, cause I have them all planned out save Urogue, and Capone, whom, as I said before, I don't really 'know'. But I like the idea of the Novas all being monster save Luffy. He's kind of an enigma to them, and they respect, not 'cuz of Marineford, or experience, but because he's the only human among them.**

 **Sorry, I'm rambling. Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	21. Drabble20 - Franky's Heart

**Franky's Heart**

 **Drabble#11: Out of desperation, Franky had discarded his flesh and blood to live on metal and cola, leaving behind the peaceful thrum of his heart in his chest. Franky felt nothing now, until he did, among the Strawhats.**

 **AN: I got this idea from a Transformers story I read with Ironhide and Annabelle, cause who doesn't love them, and decided to branch from it a little.**

 **In the beginning, Franky is kind of OOC because he doesn't 'know' himself anymore, until the Strawhats teach him to be 'himself'.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Franky observed his crew with mild indifference, watching as the seven others went about their business on their new ship, _Sunny_. Nami was on deck with himself, leading the ship towards their next adventure. Robin was nearby, lounging and reading a book. Zoro was in the crowsnest, training. Sanji was still in bed, an hour to go before it was noon. Finally, the kiddie trio, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy, were on the lower deck, lying in the grass and drawing on some of Nami's scrap paper.

Franky couldn't help but feel guilt about his situation. Nearly thirty years ago, Franky gave up his flesh and blood to become a cyborg, to save his own life, though he had no resolve to really live. Franky had given the world his heart, unwillingly, and in return, Franky couldn't feel anymore. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but after that day, unlike his life, his smile never returned.

Franky couldn't help but feel Luffy deserved more than his usual fake smile; the smile that satisfied everyone else. When Franky had used it on Luffy, the teen hadn't even been fooled for a moment, Luffy had just asked if the cyborg was sick or something.

Franky couldn't stop the amused smirk that came to his face at the memory. Luffy was so unpredictable, and yet, Franky somehow knew just how important it was to travel with Luffy. Maybe… Maybe Luffy could do the one thing Franky hadn't yet accomplished. Maybe Luffy could-.

"Franky!"

Franky started, looking down to the teen who was suddenly standing in front of him. "What's up bro?" he asked, not bothering to fake a smile like he would others.

Luffy beamed up at him, and thrusted a paper into Franky's face. "I made you a picture!" he said.

Despite giving Luffy an ugly look for getting in his space, Franky gently took the drawing. Peering at the crude drawing, Franky paused, silently considering the picture and the meaning behind it. It was a drawing of a light blue heart, with cogs and screws crudely drawn inside of it. His name was written underneath it… spelled with an 'i'.

Franky sweatdropped. "What is this?" he asked, looking to his captain.

Luffy only beamed move. "It's your heart!" he announced. "Remember you said you didn't have one? Well I made you one! It's blue like your hair and has metal like your body!"

Franky's eyes widened, and in his cold, empty chest, he felt warmth; a warmth he hadn't felt since that day. The warmth of having someone care, for someone to love him so unconditionally. The love he felt from his Franky Family was nothing compared to the love he felt right now for his captain.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "Do you like it?"

Finally, Franky spoke. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Hey Luffy, you comin' back?" Usopp called from the deck.

"Yea!" Luffy called over his shoulder, then grinned at Franky. "Come with me Franky!"

Franky nodded. "Okay," he said.

Quietly, Franky followed behind Luffy to the lower deck. Before he sat down to join them, Franky opened his chest piece, looking at the picture again, before he placed it over his powercore. Closing the panel, Franky sat down among the kiddy trio. Without asking, Luffy sat down in his lap, happily falling back into a child-like trance as he talked and played.

Franky remained silent and still, listening closely to the organ that had been offered to him not so long ago. Like a clock, or like the purr of a new engine, Luffy's heartbeat was a welcome melody that Franky enjoyed immensely. It was gentle and subtle, nothing like the teen it belonged to, yet fitting with Luffy so well.

"Franky?"

Franky looked up absently. "Hm?" he asked the teen.

Luffy stared at him with a blank expression before he grinned. "Wanna draw something?" he finally asked.

Franky stared before a moment before he finally chuckled with a smirk. "Sure bro."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was borderline romance… -_-U, not my intention… This was just an insight to Franky, and his personality. Franky isn't Franky at first, not until he really lets loose with the Strawhats, then you'll see the canon-Franky.**

 **Got an idea? Please share!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	22. Drabble22 - Descendant of Persephone

**The Descendant of Persephone**

 **Drabble#21: Ever wonder why Luffy is so great with monsters when he himself is human? Maybe because Ace taught him so well.**

 **AN: All I can say is sorry. College is a bitch and it's drags you down by the shoulders… I'd almost forgotten how fun it is to write stories, and how these drabbles really tap into my imaginations. I couldn't wait to post this.**

 **If I miss anything from my other drabbles, sorry, it's been awhile since I've written any.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Come on Ace, over here!" Luffy crowed, running through the desert.

"Luffy, slow down," Ace snorted, unwinded as he walked behind.

"What's the hurry," Nami sighed, she and Vivi fanning themselves.

"Yea, why are we out here?" Chopper wondered, walking in his walk point.

"Ace is gonna cool us down!" Luffy said, then jumped. When he landed, his feet created a crater in the ground. "Here Ace!"

"Yea, yea," Ace snorted, "What am I? Your personal garden?"

"Garden?" Sanji wondered, positioning his umbrella towards the sun.

Ace paused, looking back at the Strawhats. "Didn't Luffy tell you?" he frowned.

"Tell us what?" Usopp questioned.

"Luffy," Ace groaned, rolling his eyes; then grinned at them. "I'm a descendant of Persephone."

"Descendant of Persephone?" Zoro wondered.

Vivi gasped. "I've heard of this," she said, "The Goddess Persephone had children with mortal men, and from them, came children with powers of nature."

"Yup," Ace stretched his arms out. "I'm third generation with a power over fruit."

"Fruit?" Nami asked.

"Let me show you," Ace explained, and and tossed his hat to Luffy.

The crew watched with various motions; Luffy with excitement, the others with curiosity as Ace dug his bare feet into the sand. Ace closed his eyes and crossed his arms, hunching over slightly so his back was bared to the sun. Suddenly, a change took over Ace's body.

Everyone gasped as Ace's body turned color, his skin into light green and his hair to a darker green. From Ace's ankles, roots sprouted, burrowing themselves into the sand by Ace's feet. Ace was beginning to look like a plant, a tree of sorts.

Ace's eyebrow crinkled. "Luffy, I need a drink," he said, his skin wrinkling slightly.

Skipping to their camel, Luffy took down the waterskin and he quickly poured it over Ace's head and feet. Before Nami could berate him on wasting water, a large, pink, flower bud sprang to life from behind Ace's ear. In unison, the flower burst open, revealing a beautiful hibiscus, just as vines sprouted from the sand.

"Ya-hoo! Watermelon!" Luffy cheered as the vines swelled with fruit.

Ace chuckled. "There you go Luffy," he grinned, stepping out of the sand.

The surprises continued, as Ace moved, because water sprang from where he was. "It's clean," Ace told them, retrieving his hat. "The fruit too."

"You made these?" Chopper asked incredulously.

"Yup," Ace replied, "Good old fashion nurturing and nourishing. Granny's been good to me."

"Thanks Granny!" Luffy called to the sky, and grabbed a melon. "Let's eat!"

Zoro cut the fruit while Sanji refilled their waterskins and canteens. Everyone received a large slice of the watery, red fruit, save for Ace, who took a smaller slice.

"Won't you eat any Ace-san?" Vivi asked, frowning at the man.

"Nah," Ace replied, and burned the fruit with a small prayer to his ancestor. "I don't eat what I make. In fact, most nature manipulators don't eat what they create or become."

"So you're a strict meat-eater?" Usopp asked, munching messily.

"Nah, I eat the occasional veggie; or watermelon every once in awhile with my brothers," Ace explained, then picked the flower from his ear. "Which one of you is the doctor?"

"Oh," Chopper said, looking up from his rine, "That's me. What is it?"

Ace offered him the flower. "Preserve this, and keep it safe; this flower is chock-full of nutrients that can cure all sorts of ailments. From poison to even the simplest form of influenza."

Chopper stared at the flower in awe. "Wow," he whispered.

"Amazing," Nami said, belly signs in her eyes. "Why not make more? Maybe we can sell them."

"Not possible," Ace deadpanned. "The flower only works on those you love. Save it for someone who's life means everything to you."

Luffy sombered up, frowning. "Sabo," he thought to himself.

Ace stood up before the mood could plummet too much. He brushed the sand from his pants. "I got to shove off Luffy," he said.

"Oh already?" Luffy asked.

"Yea," Ace sighed, "I'm… on a mission for Pops. I've got work to do."

"Mah… Ok," Luffy sighed, then bounced up. "I'll see you later, right Esu?"

Ace hid a grin at the childhood nickname before smacking his brother's head. "Yea, yea," he agreed, then pointed. "The ocean's that way. Don't get lost on your way back."

With that, the man left in the opposite direction. Luffy called out more goodbyes and Ace merely brought his hand up in a silent salute. The crew watched this exchange with frowns.

"That guy is really Luffy's brother?" Sanji wondered, smoking his cigarette.

"But how come Luffy isn't a descendant or whatever too?" Zoro wondered.

"Who's know?" Nami snorted.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That ending was shitty; sorry. My first chapter back and I'm not satisfied with the ending but at least I got it out. I think I'll do a chapter on Shanks-san next.**

 **BTW, "Esu" is Ace's japanese name, like Usopp's is Usoppu, and Shanks is Shankusu. Basically many characters have a 'U' or "Su" at the end. Most fans don't notice it in the sub because they sound very similar or are said too fast, however, Luffy is very prominent when he says Ace's name. I think it's cute so I'm making it Ace's puppy-name.**

 **Anyways, the usual, any ideas, please share and I'll try to use it.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	23. Drabble22 - How It Started

**How It Started**

 **Drabble#_: Luffy and Ace's first encounter with another monster.**

 **AN: So I'm doing this story where Ace and Luffy have known each other for forever instead of after Shanks. This is set when they're kids and Shanks is at the island, Ace is 10 and Luffy is 7. Shanks still has his arm.**

 **AN2: So a lot of people had questions about Ace and his powers, and I'm not surprised; plants and fire don't exactly go together. However, Ace was born control fruits, and most accounts say that Ace ate his fruit by accident. Sabo is human; he's a noble by birth and monsters are 'dirty' so Sabo is human. Unless I curse him or something later on.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Come on Esu!" Luffy shouted, running like a squirrel on crack. "I want you to meet Shanks!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ace barked, stumbling as he followed his kid brother. "And don't call me that!"

"We're almost there!" Luffy shouted, taking a sharp turn, then grunted as he ran into a wall of muscle and fur. Luffy bounced back with a grin. "Benn!"

"Huh?" Ace stopped looking at surprise. Luffy had run into a large, silver wolf. "Benn? Didn't you say Benn was the first mate?"

"He is!" Luffy giggled rubbing his face in the wolf's scruff. "Benn's the first mate! Shank's says he's a demon!"

"A demon?" Ace asked incredulously.

"Rono! Where'd you go?"

"Shanks!" Luffy beamed, pouncing on the man that revealed himself from the brush.

"Hey Luffy!" Shanks grinned, hugging the boy. "I was wondering where you went."

"I got Esu!" Luffy beamed, clinging to the man.

"Oh you mean Ace?" Shanks looked up and he grinned at the older boy. "Hey there."

"Hi," Ace said shortly, pouting as he crossed his arms, then shot his finger at the wolf. "Who is this?!"

"That's Ronoben," Shanks said, "Or Benn for short. He's my familiar."

"Familiar? I thought you said he was a demon Lu," Ace frowned.

"That's daemon," Shanks corrected, "And I'm a warlock; a user of magic basically. Benn is my partner."

"And he does what?" Ace snorted.

Benn huffed and whacked Ace's in the back of his head with his tail. "Hey!" Ace barked, turning sharply.

Ace gasped in shock as when he turned, he was faced with a large man with long, silver hair; a surly scowl; and a thin leather choker around his neck. Ace stared into the man's angry, stormy eyes.

Shanks's sweatdropped. "That's Benn," he said with a grimace.

"I'm the first mate," Benn growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Yes sir," Ace squeaked.

"Stand down Rono," Shanks said while rolling his eyes, then looked down. "Let go Luffy. Why don't we go to Makino's bar and get some ice cream?"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted and shot off.

"Wait up!" Shanks whined and quickly ran to join the boy.

In unison, Ace and Benn sighed in exasperation at their charges before following in a more sedate pace. Why them?

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay. Clearly my time away from fanfiction has made my ending shitty… Sorry -_-U. I'll improve though! I swear!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	24. Drabble23 - Interlude, Whitebeard Pirate

**The Whitebeard Pirates**

 **Drabble#23: A small interlude about Ace and info you might like to know about him.**

 **AN: I hadn't planned on adding this, obviously it isn't Strawhats, but I love Pops, and Marco, and the rest of the crew so I'm doing this. This is also for the readers who have questions on Ace and his dueling abilities.**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _Ace was curled up in himself on his side; sweat pouring down his face at the pain he was feeling in his gut. Ace's powers were out of control; flowers were sprouting from the ground around him and just as quickly, they caught aflame and died. Ace was hypersensitive to the pain and screams of the plants as they died by his power._

 _Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. The field disappeared in a flash of light, and then there was fire._

It's been months since that day. Ace hasn't used his power over plants in that time; he never wanted to hurt again, not like that. And so Ace learned to use his power over the devil fruit; he used it everywhere he went. So much so, that Ace gained the title Fire Fist Ace; all who saw his poster feared his name.

 **"Hiken!"** Ace announced, throwing his fiery fist.

Only to be shot across the deck and into the ocean. Instead of panicking, because this his happened a lot, Ace waited calmly for his rescue to happen. And like clockwork, Ace was grabbed and thrusted out of the water. Gasping and coughing, Ace was limp as he was harnessed to a rope, and then he and his rescuer pulled up again.

"I'm not thankful," Ace gasped, a scowl on his face.

"I know," Thatch acknowledged, and grunted as he threw the teen over the rail.

"Ow!" Ace barked, landing on his face.

"My bad," Thatch said, though he didn't mean it, and jumped over.

"Here," Marco said in his grumbly voice and handed over a towel.

"Whatever," Ace barked, and roughly dried his hair.

"Thanks Marco," Thatch said more kindly and began to try and save his epic hair.

Ignoring the people around him, Ace turned around to face the wall; he was NOT pouting. Off to the side, Ace heard a conversation; he unconsciously tilted his head towards those speaking.

"Marco-taicho, we're out of citrus and we've got a case of scurvy; we need to find land, or Michael will get worse," a nurse said.

"That right?" Marco muttered to himself, and then frowned. "We won't hit land for another week. How long does Michael have?"

The nurse frowned, biting her lip. "We'll do our best," she said, "But Michael says he hasn't taken in any vitamin C for months. His health is unpredictable."

Ace answered without thinking, "Just give him an orange," he said in a bored tone, and held his hand up.

Everyone was shocked into silence as Ace's hand turned green while he closed his fist. The next moment, it opened to reveal a small clementine orange. Tossing it in the air once, Ace tossed it over his shoulder to the nurse, who fumbled to catch it. They all stared at Ace, who was shocked at his actions for only a moment before he scowled at them all.

"What are you staring at?!" he barked, bringing his towel closer to himself.

"Are you a descendant?" Thatch asked in surprise, "But your fire powers-."

"It's none of your business!" Ace growled.

"Alright, let's calm down," Marco said, getting in the middle. He looked at Ace. "Can you make more? Enough to help our brother."

"Your brother," Ace stressed, then looked away with a pout. "Do you keep compost? And I need that orange back then… And fresh water."

 **~Later~**

A wooden box has been constructed, six feet tall, and filled with a few weeks worth of compost; it wasn't very deep but it would get the job done. Ace jumped up to stand on the rim and he stared at it for a moment, silently steeling himself before he jumped into the box. Kind of disgusted, Ace threw his shoes off and placed his feet in the compost, followed by the orange he had created earlier.

"You ready?" Ace called over.

"Hai!" some of the crew members called.

"Alright, water!" Ace called, and hunched over.

From above his head, water was poured into the box and over Ace's body. Absorbing the liquid into his form, Ace took a deep breath before he focused. There was silence, and for a moment, everyone thought nothing was happening, but then the ground sprouted. The little orange Ace had planted was rapidly sprouting from the compost to reveal a small seedling. Quickly, it became a sapling, and it continued to grow.

Within minutes instead of years, an orange tree grew and began to bare fruit. Oranges began to grow and swell instantaneously, falling from the branches once ripen. Hearing the thump of fallen fruit, Ace released his breath, straightening his green form. Ace went to scratch his head and he froze, his fingers catching on a stem behind his ear. Picking it, Ace brought the flower to his head.

 _"Hey Shitty-gramps, what's this flower mean?" Ace asked, holding up the hibiscus that sprouted from his head._

 _Garp looked at it. "It's a flower of love," he said, "Your mother used to grow them as well. It means you're among loved-ones."_

Ace felt the smooth petal. Could this really mean-?

"Hey Ace, you alright?" Marco called.

Ace jolted, then he pulled his feet out, jumping out of the crate. "I'm good," he nodded, then stared at the flower another moment.

Marco looked at it too. "That's beautiful," he noted.

Ace looked at him sharply; did he know? When Thatch interrupted. "That was totally wicked!" the chef shouted. "You're amazing!"

Ace looked at Thatch in surprise; only Luffy had ever had such a reaction. "It isn't much," he denied weakly, his grip on the hibiscus tightening.

"Are you kidding?!" Thatch demanded. "You can create food! I'd kill for that power!"

"Calm down Thatch," Marco snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You can't even begin to compare you blue chicken!" Thatch hissed.

Marco's face darkened. "What was that?" he asked, and Thatch began to squabble to try and save himself.

Against his will, Ace laughed, causing everyone nearby to pause and listen; Ace had never laughed before. Ace tried to hide it but he couldn't stop. These two idiots, the flower, using the powers gifted to him by his granny; it all reminded him of his childhood with Luffy and Sabo. It was all so nostalgic.

Thatch pouted. "Well I'm glad your enjoying my ire," he huffed.

"Sorry," Ace said, "It's just, it's been years since I've seen two brothers argue."

Marco glanced at Ace's tattoo and Ace was struck the sudden clarity of how much Marco seemed to really know him. Ace shook off the insecurity that brought onto him and he held out the flower to Thatch. Thatch took it hesitantly.

"Uh, thanks, Ace," he said, "I… actually don't know what to say…"

"Oh shut up," Ace snorted. "Preserve it, or use it now, buts it's basically a healing flower."

Ace stared at the pink blossom. "It'll heal anyone you love," he finished softly.

Thatch seemed to catch onto the gravity of this moment. "Thanks Ace," he said seriously.

Ace couldn't hide his grin. "Go fuck yourself."

"You're such an asshole!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is! Much better ending! I hope you like it, and if you do, please review and tell me. Any ideas, then you're more than welcome to share those as well!**

 **I hope I write more soon. Out of all the stories I've written, and I've written a few, this one happens to be my favorite I think. :D**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	25. Drabble24 - In Sickness and In Health

**In Sickness and In Health**

 **Drabble#20: Monsters are built to last, the Strawhats are no different. So what do they do when their beloved human becomes ill?**

 **So this is a request from LyraIdamaria who wrote that she wanted a sick Luffy(you sadist XP) but I like the ideas as well. It allows for me to show the Strawhats in a more vulnerable light though you kinda saw that in chapter 1.**

 ****AN: this is after Thriller Bark. So Zoro did get hurt from Bartholomew but he's healing faster cause he's a werewolf. I don't actually know much about pneumonia other than that it affects the lungs and causes fever. Sorry 'bout that.**

S!Blood - Sanji's fake blood

W!Zoro - Werewolf Zoro

 _"Thoughts"_

 **~?~?~?~**

Waking up in the crow's nest wasn't a first for Zoro, in fact he did it about twice a week. So Zoro wasn't deterred as he yawned, waking up a little late that day as his body was working full time to heal itself from Bartholomew. Zoro stretched his arms above his head, heating up his muscles slightly for his morning katas when suddenly the door slammed open. Usopp shot in with a worried rush.

"Zoro! Something's wrong with Luffy!" he shouted, and Zoro's heart clenched.

"Where is he?" Zoro asked instantly.

The two teens rushed to the boys cabin, where Luffy was lying in his cabin. Zoro stared with shock. Luffy was pale, and sweaty, panting heavily, and pausing once in awhile to wince or whimper. Zoro silently walked forward and checked his captain's forehead; he gasped, so hot.

"Do you tell anyone else?" Zoro asked, glancing as Usopp.

Usopp shook his head. "I got you first," he replied, "I thought you'd know to do."

Right; Zoro was first mate. "Get Chopper, and gather the rest of the crew," Zoro ordered.

"Understood!" Usopp saluted and ran from the room.

Zoro turned back to Luffy, who whimpered. "Luffy," Zoro breathed, letting his fear show. "What's wrong…?"

 **~?~?~?~**

Everyone was waiting outside the infirmary, Chopper checking over Luffy, who wasn't getting any better. All of the Strawhats were perplexed as to what could be wrong with their captain; the teen was usually so spry and hyper-active that they forgot he was really human. It was all so strange.

Suddenly the door opened, and they all looked up to see Chopper walk out with a worried frown. "What's wrong with him Chopper?" Zoro asked, taking the lead.

"Luffy has pneumonia," Chopper said, polishing his stethoscope.

"Pneumonia?" Sanji asked in surprise. "That's a human illness isn't it?"

Sanji was over three hundred years old, and so he didn't really know much on humans anymore. Zoro, Usopp, and Franky were on the same boat as they've never been sick and Nami and Brook didn't really know much on it. Robin spoke up.

"Yes," Robin replied, "It's a bacterial infection of the lungs. Sometimes it's caused by rapid change in climate."

"Climate?" Frank asked.

"Thriller Bark," Nami said in realization, "It was foggy there, and now we're near summer islands. That's a pretty rapid change."

"Yes, I believe so as well," Chopper nodded. "Pneumonia isn't a 24 hours virus; it can last for weeks. Luckily I have the the antibiotics needed to help him."

Sanji spoke up. "I can give some blood. It should speed up the healing process; so long as he doesn't die with it in his system."

Everyone paused at the word die. "He won't… die, right Reindeer-chan?" Brook asked quietly.

"Pneumonia can kill," Chopper cautioned, "but I won't allow it," he swore.

Zoro stood, breaking the silence; time to lead. "Alright, we need to split up the workload," he said, "Everyone listen to me."

 **~Week 1, Day 2~**

Chopper moved diligently through his infirmary, moving materials in accordance to their value for helping Luffy. Robin was with Luffy, trying to cool him down while also feeding him fever-reducing medication. Progress was slow. Luffy's lungs were filling with fluid; the fluid hadn't solidified, like in some cases, but Chopper couldn't predict whether that would stay.

"Doctor-san," Robin said, "I'll be back; I need to change the water."

"Right," Chopper nodded, and put the old towel in the hamper.

The door clicked close and Chopper was jolted from his autopilot, his eyes on Luffy's ill form. Chopper's eyes filled with tears but he didn't let them fall.

"Luffy," Chopper swore, "I'll do everything and more to heal you, so don't die. You can't die because I won't let you."

Chopper sniffed. "You're the first human to see me for me after Doctor Hiluluk," he said, wiping his eyes, "You're the first human to love this monster."

"So don't die."

 **~Week 1, Day 4~**

Robin was meticulous as she squeezed the extra water from the rag and then placed it back on Luffy's forehead. Behind Luffy, Robin was gently fluffing his pillow and from the side, Robin was turning Luffy on his side so he wouldn't cramp. While all of this was happening, Robin had her arms crossed, and was reading a book aloud; one of Rayleigh Silver's traveling logs.

Normally, reading a travel log like this was one of the very few things that made Luffy sit still so he could listen. This wasn't how Robin wanted him to listen though.

Robin's fists clenched tighter. Robin wasn't a monster by blood, or by a curse, but she was one. Luffy made her human; Luffy reminded Robin of what it meant to care, to show emotion…

Robin feared what would happen to her if Luffy didn't become well again,,,

 **~Week 1, Day 7~**

Luffy wasn't making much progress; his cough was getting worse and his fever was unstable, rising and falling periodically. Of course, Luffy would catch the most deadly form of pneumonia. In his inability to lead, Zoro was taking on the roll of captain. Brook and Usopp were acting as lookout in place of Zoro from the crowsnest. And Robin was acting as Chopper's nurse in caring for Luffy.

Nami and Franky were leading Sunny, trying to find an island with a more moderate climate. The Grand Line was proving to be an even worse hassle, as they were constantly going between hot and cold islands, worsening Luffy's health greatly. Currently, the Strawhats were trying to rush around a winter island, toward an island that had better temperate nearby.

And now, with Zoro; the swordsman was sneaking away from his perch on Sunny's head to go to the infirmary. He had to check on Luffy; just to reassure himself that the teen was still there. Zoro needed to make sure he was doing the right thing.

Zoro knocked on the door before poking his head in. "Chopper? Robin? One of you in here?" Zoro asked.

Robin looked up from her textbook. "It's me, First Mate-san," she replied with an easy smile.

Zoro barely hid his grimace; Robin had started calling him that after he took over. "I want a moment with Luffy," he said, ears flicking back.

"Hehe, yes sir," Robin chuckled, and stood up to leave. "He's finally asleep, please don't awake him."

"No problem," Zoro nodded, and remained standing once Robin was gone.

Zoro stared at his captain. Luffy was still red in the face, but it was clear he was cold, as he had three quilts on his bed; the blankets from their own hammocks. Zoro fingered a corner, silently happy with his crew and the love they were showering Luffy with. They were taking such good care of him.

Zoro sat down in Robin's seat. "Luffy, am I doing good?" he asked quietly, "Am I doing a good job of leading your crew?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the door open; Zoro's body gave a violent shiver before he ran to close the door.

"Sorry Luffy," Zoro said, securing the door again.

Zoro turned back to Luffy and paused when he saw the teen shiver. "Oh, you're colder now," Zoro told himself. "Here, I'll warm you up."

Silently, Zoro fell forward as his body transformed into that of a wolf, with green and white fur, and amber eyes. Nudging Luffy to the wall, W!Zoro hopped onto the bed, settling himself to lie as close to Luffy as possible. Unconsciously, Luffy turned, his nose nuzzling W!Zoro's, his fist gripping W!Zoro's scruff.

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered with a grin.

W!Zoro peaked at Luffy, then closed his eyes in content. _"Yes Captain,"_ he silently thought.

 **~Week 2, Day 2~**

"Luffy, I've brought you some lunch," Sanji said, elbowing his way into the room. "It's beef broth, and some orange juice."

Luffy's reply was to continue panting, coughing every once in awhile. The fever wasn't reducing, but it wasn't rising either; Sanji wasn't sure if he could call that good or not. Sanji gnashed his teeth, unsettled as he lifted Luffy from his pillow.

Sanji was so old, and he hasn't been near humans in so long; he'd forgotten how vulnerable they are. They lie and cheat, They get sick and die.

Luffy falling ill like this… It reminded Sanji of the reason why he left the human race behind; why the simply became fragile, blood bags, rather than people.

And then… Luffy was also the reason why Sanji decided to reconnect again. Luffy was the reason Sanji wanted to make friends again; the reason those friends became his family. Luffy was the reason Sanji's life had a little more… sugar to it.

"Luffy," Sanji said, watching as Luffy suckled on the straw to his juice. "You're my human now. You have more value than any treasure I could possibly find."

"Don't die."

 **~Week 2, Day 5~**

Nami walked into Luffy's room, a deadpanned expression on her face as she stood there, arms crossed. Nami stared at Luffy, his thoughts everywhere. Until this morning, it hadn't really set in, just how sick Luffy really was. Until this morning, Nami hadn't really considered herself and Luffy different. Nami had forgotten that she wasn't human; she became ill, sure, but, never this ill. Seeing Luffy like this, it really showed Nami just how far apart they really were.

It was scary. Almost scarier than her time with Arlong. Luffy going against Arlong actually had a sound ending; Nami knew Luffy would defeat Arlong. This though. Nami didn't know the outcome. No magic, at least for a sea hag, could tell who would win this fight; Luffy, or an invisible offender.

"Luffy," Nami whispered, biting her lip.

Nami fell to her knees, bowing by the bed. "I don't talk to you often," Nami said to the air. "Shinigami and Sea Hags are allies from time to time so do me a favor… I would give anything for him to live… Please…"

 **~Week 2, Day 7~**

Brook was in the infirmary, violin in hand, playing a quiet lullaby for the teen in front of him. Luffy was finally making progress. He was awake now, for most of the day, and wasn't experiencing as many hot flashes and cold chills. Luffy still had a fever, but it wasn't as high as it had been in the beginning, and he still had a cough, but it wasn't a horrendous. Luffy wasn't better, but he was out of the woods now.

Brook finished his music. "How was that captain-san?" Brook asked, smiling at the teen.

Luffy gave a tired smile. "Mm," he hummed in reply, throat still hoarse from coughing.

"How about Bink's Sake?" Brook asked, and began to play when Luffy nodded.

 _"That was close,"_ Brook thought to himself as he played. _"I can't imagine playing music again if the one who found me died. I can't imagine playing for anyone if my first audience member wasn't around to listen anymore."_

"Please don't fall ill again Luffy-san," Brook said.

"Mm," Luffy smiled.

 **~Week 3, Day 2~**

"I'm better now you know," Luffy said, finally able to sit up in his bed.

"No you're not," Franky denied, working while he watched Luffy.

"I am," Luffy insisted, and reached under his pillow. "You can take this back now."

Franky glanced up; Luffy had 'his' heart in his hand, the one the teen had drawn for him. In the first days of his illness, before Franky was forced to lead the Sunny and not see Luffy, Franky had had the time to slip the drawing under Luffy's pillow. Franky didn't think Luffy had been awake, but he had asked the teen to return it to him when he was better.

"I'm better," Luffy said, "So take your heart back."

"You are my heart," Franky said seriously, and Luffy paused. "That's a piece of paper; and it's great, but it would mean nothing if you had died."

Luffy frowned. "I wouldn't have died," he denied.

"You could have," Franky insisted, "So promise me you won't get sick again. Ok? Captain Heart?"

Franky had a teasing grin and Luffy grinned back. "Kay!" he beamed.

 **~Week 3, Day 5~**

"Checkmate!" Luffy beamed, putting down two chips.

"That's 'King me' Luffy," Usopp corrected with a snort, and moved a piece.

"You think Chopper will let me leave?" Luffy asked in a whiney tone.

"I think so," Usopp nodded, discarding one of Luffy's pieces. "I mean, you're pretty much better now."

"Yea," Luffy agreed, "I haven't even sneezed today."

"You weren't sneezing before," Usopp snorted, "...Too bad, if you had stayed sick I could have challenged Zoro for the position as Captain."

"I'm the captain," Luffy denied.

"I could be captain," Usopp insisted, "I'm an all-powerful cambion."

"Yea," Luffy allowed, "You are getting stronger, but you can't beat me!"

"Ha! Bet I could!" Usopp said.

"Could not!" Luffy shouted louder.

"Stop yelling in my office!" Chopper barked from outside the door.

The two quieted down, snickering in amusement. Usopp sombered first, smiling at Luffy _. "You're the reason I'm stronger Luffy."_

 **~Week 3, Day 6~**

"Freedom!" Luffy crowed, running from the infirmary. "Sanji, meshi!"

"You just had lunch!" Sanji barked, though he was already walking towards the kitchen.

"Usopp, Chopper! Let's play tag!" Luffy shouted, and smacked Usopp.

"Dammit Luffy that hurt!" Usopp roared, and chased after the teen with Chopper giggling and following.

"Usopp's it!" Chopper laughed.

"Stop running around!" Nami screeched, followed by W!Zoro when Luffy stepped on his tail.

"Watch out bro!" Franky warned, barely dodging the teen.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, pulling out his violin. "Franky-san! Let us write another song on romance dawn! Yeah!"

"Hehe, Luffy's back," Robin chuckled, reading her book.

The craziness was back and everyone smiled. Luffy was back.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this didn't really touch on the monster aspects of the story; i could easily change a few words and publish this as a stand alone story, but you get what I mean. I like it, I think. All I can say is that college is an efficient brick to the head for writer's block.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
